Break
by OhItsStephyy
Summary: What did happen in those two years of torture that Jak had to endure? Told in an omniscient point of view of Jaks' two years in the Barons' prison. Pairings inside. Rated for language, sexual content and gore. ***On Hiatus,CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN**
1. Break

**Break.  
****Chapter one: Day 84, Week three of Dark eco treatments  
~*~**

**So hey, :D, didn't see you coming in.  
This is my very first fan-fic -shivers-. This story is placed in the experimenting era.  
There is JakXErol (oh erol, when you said you wanted Jak you really meant it didn't you?) Uh, meaning rape scene so -Turns to plushi jak- S-sorry man. I will be introducing an OC into this shin dig, but later in the chapters. Hopefully she'll give original characters a good name, she's not a mary-sue, i swear!**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Jak and Daxter characters and all that jazz.**

* * *

"Day 84 of experimentation and observation and Week three of Eco treatment" muttered a tall armoured elf into a recording device as he starred at a smaller being in a cell in front of him. "Nothing has changed, although..." The taller one stopped between his sentence and gazed at the other elf, "I think he's starting to speak" A smirk played across his marked face. The creature in the cage seemed to be breathing heavily between small hiccups, his body contorted into a fetal position.

Erol put the device down and knelled in front of the cell, "You're not gonna cry, are you Jak?" he asked as a young Jak shook his head violently. Erol started to laugh maniacally as he unhinged the cells' door, "I think i see a tear, you pussy". Jak got up slightly, his body sore from the Barons experiments and from Erols alternative ones. He managed to scoot away from Erol, his small body pressing against the cell wall.

The marked elf squatted in front of the blond and reached his hand out. Jak shivered and closed his eyes, his body getting ready for yet another examination. But, to Jaks surprise, all he felt was Erols thumb against his cheek. "I told you I saw I tear" Erol said tauntingly as he brought his thumb to his lips, and gingerly licked the tear away. "I'm too tired right now anyway, I'll let you rest" he said before getting up and leaving the cell.

Jak was now alone in the darkness. His heart felt weird, angry and disgusted. 'I don't know what happened" Jak thought, letting out a small whimper as his eyes closed slowly. He couldn't believe it, today they made him speak...

* * *

Jak was just getting used to the small experiments. They were mostly just written questions and vigorous physical agility tests. Which Jak was good at. His body was slender, but muscular. He did get weird injections daily and they didn't hurt too badly. Plus, Dax was going to rescue him soon! But today, it was something different.

"Okay freak, we're gonna do something new today" Erol said as he opened the door to patient number 36s' cell. Jak walked out, the stuff they injected him with yesterday made him fatigued and slightly hungry.

Erol brought him to a cold room, the walls were gray in color and the floors were aluminum. Smack in the center of the room was a chair. The chair had arm and leg bounds, and around the chair loomed strange machinery. Jak gulped, trying to swallow the adams' apple that tried to come out. "Sit down, we're gonna start soon" barked Erol, pushing Jak down onto the device as he tugged a tuff of jade and blond hair. As the taller figure played with his pray, The Baron strolled in. "Stop being a fag Erol and record this". Erol got up reluctantly and picked up a recorder. The Baron examined Jak, his huge calloused hands running up and down the teens' body. The Baron touched Jak differently than Erol did, not as... lecherous.

"Okay, we're ready to start..." Said the Baron as he opened Jaks' mouth and peered down his throat. Baron stepped back and the machines started to move, "Do about forty kilo Jules of dark eco". Dark eco. Jak opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a sudden flash of caustic pain. He could feel every vein in his body, every molecule seared with heat. Jak yelled, jerking on the restraints with desperation.

This went on for about half an hour before the Baron decided it was enough. He turned the machines off, and examined Jak again. "It seems nothing has happened, weird, we'll do another round tomorrow" The boss said before retorting,"Erol, get him washed up and ready". 'W-What was that?!' Jak thought, swallowing hard, tasting iron in his mouth. "You heard the Baron" said the tattooed-face of Erol. "Let's get all ready for dinner" he added as he yanked Jak out of the restraints and brought him up. Jak felt his stomach flip upside down as he was brought to the prisons' oh so luxurious bathrooms.

* * *

There were other prisoners there, all male. The Baron was going to make the bathrooms co-ed, but he decided not to give them the pleasure. Jak loathed bathing here; he hated having everyone's' glare, with their sick and tired faces. Some carried on with their business, while others watched Erol strip him down. Jak starred at them, his ocean hued eyes full of question. But then again, today was different and Erol brought Jak into a shower stall. "Get naked" he commanded the shamed hero, and when he disobeyed he got hit.

Jak fell on the floor; he could feel something new in his belly, a flame of anger. Erol picked him up and stripped Jak of his clothes, he did it organically. He has done this before. 'Please Erol don't do this' Jak thought as the other being reached for a bar of soap. Used soap, it touched so many bodies. He squirmed as Erol lathered Jaks behind. Erol then shed his clothes as well, "I've seen you naked before, you don't have to be shy" he coaxed as the blonde silently mouthed inaudible words. Jak gulped down tears as he wet his hair. "You have to let me do this to you Jak, that's what the Baron said, he said I have to get you... all... washed... and... READY" Erol pushed Jak onto the slippery floor and kissed him violently. His tongue tried to invade Jaks mouth, "N-Nnnn!!" was all he could muster as he felt Erol against him.

Jaks' vision was blurry as he tried pushing him away. "So slippery", Erol teased while he stuck two fingers inside of Jak. 'Please...Please' Jak thought, trying to fight, why couldn't he fight? Jak started to sob silently as Erol entered him, with a hearty grunt. "Yes!" Erol groaned with a deep thrust. He kept pulling on Jaks hair, and with every tug Jak grew angrier; he could hear his heart in his ears. "Why don't you say my name? Huh, Jak?" panted Erol, before laughing, "You can't say nothing! No one can hear you!!" he forced Jak against a wall, biting his shoulder as he let out small moans. Jaks' stare fell onto the ground, bright fresh blood mixed in with the water.

"Please" Jak whispered, his new voice startling him for a second. Erol stopped thrusting and leaned into Jak, "What did you say?" he asked him, pulling his hair back, "I can't hear you, bitch" he growled before thrusting as hard as he could. "E-Erol, n-no" the younger teen panted, "Erol, please... S-STOP!!!". Erol ignored him as he washed Jaks' body with bloody water ,"Say my name again, I dare you!" But it was too late, Erol was done, the evidence was all over Jaks nude body and inside of him. He fell onto the concrete floor and let himself silently cry. Erol spat at Jak,"Pussy" and left.

Jak starred at his own hands,"Why?" He kept asking the question until anger filled the bottom of his stomach, the heart beat in his ears thumped louder, and until it felt his ear drums would burst. "WHY?!" he roared, punching the floor, his vision turning dark purple for a few moments.

No more nice Jak, No. This was just the beginning.

* * *

**So, there we go... a brand new fan-fic. I really hope you like it. I felt like it dragged on for a bit, so constructive criticism or praise is always a good thing. I usually recommend music to go with the stories, but none come to mind right now. I'll go and write more chapters ._. I'm actually excited for the next one...**


	2. Still

**Still.  
****Chapter two: Day 114, Month One, one week of Dark eco Treatments  
~*~**

**  
Oh yes! I love reviews; you guys make me very happy! After Jak started to speak, they have been experimenting with him more and more. Jak is starting to realize things and is starting to become that awesome bad-ass we know and love in Jak2-X. There's more JakXErol in this chapter and at the end my OC is gonna do her dramatic entrance. Maybe. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters, blahblahblah. I wish I did own jak though :3.... I have you jak plushi -squeezes 'till eye pops out- Shit, I can fix that with glue.**

**Recommended song: In the House, Without a Heartbeat- John Murphy. Play it all through the chapter.  


* * *

**

Jaks' muscles tensed and pulsated as he received the last waves of electric eco into his body. "That's all for today" Baron Praxis boomed as he walked over to the quivering body of the downed hero. "We had one fucking month of this and all he's shown for it is a bit of a temper tantrum!" Jak groaned and let his body relax into the metal chair. "Leave him to me, Baron" The elf beside Praxis muttered, his eyes narrowing as he held up a syringe. Jake let out a low, but tired growl. "I'll take care of the freak, you go and freshen up" Erol said with a snicker.

"Now Jak, I'm going to inject you with this eco..." Erol said before tightening Jaks arm and leg restraints,"It's a tiny bit different then before, instead of shocking it into your body, I'm putting concentrated dark eco into your blood stream" He added after tightening the belt around Jaks' torso.

Jak squirmed, tugging his body against the restraints. Erol wrapped elastic around Jaks upper arm, and injected the eco. "See? That wasn't too bad" he said, patting Jak on injection site. "Fuck you Erol!" Jak snarled, before letting his body go limp for a few seconds. Erol laughed loudly,"Oh? Fuck me?" Jaks' fingers formed into two tan fists as Erol got onto the chair with Jak and straddled him.

* * *

"Erol, get off of me" Jak grumbled as the taller being started unbuttoning his patients' pants. "Why? I have to examine you.... physically". The words dripped from Erols mouth like hot water. Jak shook his head slowly,"Seriously, I-I'm not feeling.... too good", between words, small growls were escaping his mouth. Erols' eyebrows rose as he nibbled and laid kisses towards Jaks nether regions. "I love it when you growl" he said in almost a whisper as he tugged on the briefs Jak was wearing,"I think you're starting to like our examinations too" Erol added as he noticed his patient starting to get hard.

"I'm fucking serious" Jak panted, as his head felt like a big brick. The red head laughed as Jaks breathing became harder,"That's the spirit" he added as he let his own boxers drop. "What the hell is happening?" Jak groaned as his back arched and skin tingled. "Well, you see I'm about to do you" Erol said bluntly as he made a scissor motion with his fingers before inserting them, and then inserted the real thing.

Erol pounded into Jak, his other hand playing with the prisoners balls. "Agh, agh..agh...STOP!" Jak roared as his body turned pale, as claws emerged and horns thrusted to the air. "What the hell!?" Erol exclaimed, stopping for a second. The creature under Erol was much different from Jak. The emerald yellow hair was now a shade of gray. Black orbs glared at Erol, fangs trying to taste skin. "Feisty one? Wha- wow" Erol blinked, not knowing what to do. Dark Jak hissed loudly, his long ears pulling back with small twitches. If he called Praxis back, there would be so many questions. Questions that could not be answered with Erols boner. Jak howled and broke through his arm restraint and swiped at Erol, striking him hard.

Erol fell to the ground with a hard thud,"Asshole!" The dark one brought the rest of his body out of the restraints and staggered towards the quivering Erol, claws dripping with blood. "Shit! SHIT!" He grabbed for the tranquilizer and shot at the creature. Dark Jak swerved and let out once last hiss before falling to the ground. "What the fuck, what... fuck?" Erol got up and watched as Dark turned into his normal self, his breathing slowing back to normal. Erol got dressed and left.

* * *

His eye sight was blurry, but came to focus almost immediately. Jak was back in his cell and had not talked to Erol since this mornings experiment. He starred at his hands before looking towards his cells' bars. "What am I?" He asked out loud, before walking towards the mirror.

In its reflection starred back a teen with medium blond hair and blue eyes. His chin had a bit of stubble and his face was blank description. Five months have gone by since he was captured and a lot has changed with Jak. A newly discovered young man. He has urges, anger problems and a new look. Jak was groomed personally; The Baron thought that if some prisoners had a hold of grooming supplies... there would be no more prisoners. Jak sighed; his body ached and was bruised. 'What happened to me today?' He thought. Dark Jak was new as well. He did not know he could get so... enraged.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER!" Jak got up quickly, Erol and his guards were back from their lunch. "You better stop kicking or we'll rip that ridiculous ring out of your nose!" That was Erols voice. Jak got up and wrapped his hands around the bars. All he got to see were the huge Krismson guards opening the cell right in front of him. They shoved a small figure in and left. Erol walked up to the cell,"If you ever, EVER, escape again, we'll have your head." The figure spat at Erol as he turned his back.

"RAAH! You fucking ballsack!" Claws emerged from in the cell, then a face. Well, mostly a wild tangle of long, wavy, medium brown hair. As the claws retracted, the figure looked up, and starred directly at Jak. The girl gasped, and walked back into the darkness. Jak blinked,"Hey, what the hell?" he asked, his green eyebrows quizzical. The voice amidst the cell huffed before talking.

"I'm Pung, and I'm gonna jump this fucking prison.**"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Yup, That's the second one for you. Sorry Erol got kinda cock-blocked and such. Don't worry. There'll be more. MUCH MORE. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA -strokes Jak plushi with glue-gunned eye-.  
**


	3. Breathe

**Breathe Me.**  
**Chapter three: Day 114-120, Month One, one/two week of Dark eco Treatments **  
~*~

**-Tries to work some story magic- Keep reading everyone. In this one, Pung reveals something that she and Jak have a lot in common. Brief guts and gore. Please review ;____;;;.**

**Songs recommended- 'Her morning elegance-Oren Lavie' (For introduction.) 'Breathe Me- Sia' (For the second section to end.)**

**

* * *

  
**Jak peered through the dark cell across from him,"Your name's Pung?' he asked the darkness. There was more movement before small hands wrapped around the cell bars. "Mmhm...." agreed the female voice. Jak covered his mouth, holding back giggles,"W-What a, ha-ha, cool name" he staggered before letting himself laugh out loud. Pung growled,"Oh, fuck off". Jak still couldn't see her face, but she retreated back into the safeness of the dark. "Damn, I'm sorry. I just, never heard anything like that before" he apologized.

There was a small sigh in the tight little cell, before honey coloured eyes revealed themselves. Pungs eyes were odd, a golden brown with a bit of rouge. "So... what's your name?" asked lips so round. Her mouth was also odd. The bottom lip was perfectly symmetrical to the top part, round, plump, circle lips. Her eyes shaped as almonds showed a different ethnicity that Jak had ever seen before. Tiny light freckles sprinkled her caramel face. The young woman was probably a year younger than Jak, even though she looked around twelve. "Um, I'm Jak" he said giggling as Pungs' amazingly long ears came into view. They were outstanding. Jak swore they were longer than his and he was a male. Her ears were very un-proportionate to her small five foot one frame. In those magnificent ears were large zero gauge plugs... ones of which seemed to be made of a strange purple rock.

"What the hell is in your ears?" He asked as Pung smiled revealing sharp canines. "Dark eco, I took them and made them into plugs. I'm used to them now. If I touched dark eco before, I would of died" She shook her head, her voluptuous hair falling over her eyes. The female yawned then stretched exuberantly, her body wonderfully curvy and almost as voluptuous as her hair. She had soft breasts, a soft bottom and very feminine hips. Jak ignored her figure, feeling it would leave to something inappropriate. Pung swiped her hair away from her face and starred at the male from across the cell. Jak sat down and watched the female play with her ears. Pung found Jak incredibly interesting. Jak found Pung amazingly odd. Like a new toy, Pung observed him for the rest of the night.

"I hope we become beautiful friends...." she whispers as Jak fell into a dream of honey coloured orbs and a wave of brown silk, and as she dreamed of clouds of gold and seas of jade.

* * *

Day 120.

"Jak? Jaaaaaakkkkkkk Baby. JAKY BOY? HEY YOU'RE A LOSER, WAKE UP!"

Jak was dreaming of Dax again. His exuberant buck toothed friend. "Jak! Jak! Hey, stop fucking around and watch me do this sick spin!" Daxter huffed as he did a flip while slaughtering off metal heads with a blaster gun. He was in his human form. "Daxter!" Jak exclaimed happily. This dream was different. He didn't feel the surge of disgust in his belly. Jak could laugh normally, with his heart in his throat. That heart ached and smiled as the orange haired elf giggled and made obscene gestures. "Daxter, I knew you'd find me..." Jak said, hugging his best friend. "Don't get all homo on me..." the short one said, pushing Jak away. All of a sudden dark liquid spilled from Daxters' mouth. Pale purple organs gushed out from Daxters' stomach, a pool of blood and guts surrounded Jak. The blond screamed, but no sound came out, he pounded the ground, invisible vibrations making things worst. Every sense worked, especially his sense of smell. Jak felt sticky and he could smell Daxter rotting. His skin peeled from his bones, he could see every detail. Amidst the pale blue organs, snakes of blood spilled all over Jaks hands. Maggots and fly larvae filled Daxters mouth. Everything that was his friend was falling apart. It was like garbage with human waste, burning into his nostrils and searing at his eyes.

Jak gasped for breath, his head hitting something really hard. "Fucking spaz!" screamed a female voice as she held her forehead. Jak groaned, spitting on the ground, trying to get the taste of death out of his lungs and mouth. The smell he smelled was the old food he refused to eat. Pung scrunched up her nose,"EW, what are you doing?" Jak shivered and realized that Pung was inside his cell. "How the...how the hell did you get in here?" He asked, feeling embarrassed about the mess. Pung smiled,"Well, it's easy... I just do crazy Pung and BAM! I'm right on top of you" she added, looking down at him, her nose ring gleaming. Jak also realized that his rambunctious new friend was sitting right on his lap. Luckily his nightmare took care of his morning wood. Jak gulped as he slowly shoved her off of him, "What's... crazy Pung?" he asked noticing the small steaming hole through the bars. "Well" She said, playing with his ears,"I'll show you, but you have to back up a bit"

Jak nodded, moving back. He could still feel the warmth of her touch on his ear. He watched patiently as Pung closed her eyes. His mouth started to pout as Pung started to make small growling noises. She opened her eyes and they weren't honey anymore. They were pitch black. Her skin wasn't beautifully tan, but as pale as the underside of a foot. Snarled horns popped out from the tangle mess of her hair, and her plump lips emitted hisses and growls. The spaces between her hands were slowly forming an electric purple ball of dark eco. Jak got up quickly and shook her. The ball was formed now and Pung went back to normal,"Hey!! Let go of me!" She squealed, quickly raising the ball above her head.

Jaks' eyes were closed as he shook her violently,"Pung! PUNG!" "I'm fine Jak! Let go of me!" Jak let go of her, his eye sight fixing onto her face, "I thought you were going to... make me do something really stupid" he muttered. Jak gave her a confused look and Pung caressed the ball of dark eco,"Erol and Praxis. It's okay though, I know what I'm doing. That's how i got in here, and how i get out." Jak touched the ball of eco, he turned into Darkie and quickly let go of the ball,"I... can do the same thing, except it's... harder, like i can't control when I do it and when I turn it off" He retorted. Pung sat still for a while, then shook her head in vast disagreement.

"The difference between you and I, Jak" Pung blinked,"Is that when I watch you do those disgusting things with Erol, I notice that I can control myself and you can not." She smiled sarcastically as she watched her words hit Jak right in his gut. Jak growled, his ears slowly pulling back. His fangs were bared now, dripping with hungry saliva,"It's not MY fault!" he hissed, Darkie coming out for a round or two.

"I'm awake when Erol comes into your cell... and when you let him fuck you". Dark flexed his arms, his un-blunted claws ready to tear her apart. This was exactly what Pung wanted. Jak thought she was a friend, she should not have said those things. He jumped right on top of her, his fangs against her skin. "Jak. Now, inside your heart there's something I want you to unlock" She said under his weight, as she dropped the dark eco ,"Something called control." she blinked, hoping she could control him. But this creature was unstoppable. Pung could hear guards coming down the hallways. They were coming, they would figure out Jak was the ultimate weapon and they would take him away for good. "Jak! Jak, now you really have to concentrate!!!" She gasped, her words not getting to him as he scratched her flesh to find blood. "Jak! Pretend I'm Daxter! I'm Daxter Jak! It's me!" Jak let go of her, his darkness subsiding and he turned back to normal. "Get the fuck...out of my cell." he said, panting.

The guards came into Jaks cell and quickly took Pung away. Minutes later he could tell she was in the examination room as her screams filled the whole prison. Jak roared and punched the floor. Why would she say that? Why was Pung testing him? She probably heard Daxters name when he talked in his sleep. But why would she say those things?

* * *

Hours had passed and Pung was back in her cell. Her torso and arms were bandaged and she had a pretty bad black eye. Her wonderfully wild hair was matted with blood and sweat. Jak and Pung didn't say a word to each other as the guards put her back. Right now, she seemed smaller than she really was. She was so incredibly small. Did Jak inflict those injuries that needed to be bandaged up so badly? He could see the old brown blood that had soaked through them. Jak was hiccuping again. He was upset. It was the only sound around them. Until Pung broke the silence. "Stop making those annoying noises" she muttered. Jak got up and walked to the bars,"How dare you talk to me after that?" he asked.

Pung looked at him directly in the eyes,"I knew you could control it, you just didn't know how." There was a long pause before she rephrased her sentence, "You controlled it today Jak, I wanted to show you that you could" Jak glared through the night that filled the prison. "All you did was taunt me. That's a pretty bitchy move" the stubborn male said in a loud whisper. She sighed, "When I mentioned Daxter, you turned back to normal."  
"So, you're a big shot now?"

Pung growled,"Yes, yes I am, I accomplished something today!" She stood up and gripped her own cell bars,"I showed a friend how he can control something horrible". Jak spat,"We only met a week ago. We can't become best friends just like that." But that would ruin everything. Pung needed a friend, to wrap her up and fold her and Jak needed someone to show him what this strange world has in store.

Pung ignored him, and rolled into sleep. Jak ignored her and sat back down, re-wrapping the bandages around his biceps and feet. His thoughts of honey orbs burned with balls of dark eco, an olive skinned Queen cackled as she hurled the ball and it devoured his world. Her dreams of jade seas turned into a tsunami while an angry King with ocean in his eyes ripped her skin apart and devoured her world.

* * *

**Woof, this one was long. Oh Pung, what have you got yourself into? Will he ever forgive you my little 'other side'?**

**ONLY I CAN CONTROL THEIR WORLD. -Hard pets Jak plushi-**


	4. Star

**Like a Star.  
****Chapter four: Day 123, Month three of Dark eco Treatments **  
~*~

**  
Aw, Pung and Jak are still not talking to each other?**

**Sorry about the emo/pussy Jak that you're about to witness in this chapter. Badassness is made... not just -BAM- I'M SO ANGSTY I JUST DON'T CARE.**

**Okay, okay, Bad ass Jak coming soon ._.; **

**Songs recommended: "Like a star- Corrine Bailey Rae" ** **(Play until song is finished. Silence for rest of the story.)**

**

* * *

**

Jaks' body was falling. Falling through darkness. He could not move or make any sound. That is, until he woke up.

Jak rolled over, groaning. These dreams of falling or not being able to scream intimidated him. He kept looking over to Pungs cell. Her chubby stomach rose and fell, indicating sleep. Jak despised her at that moment; her smallness, her softness. He hated the bruises that were on her arms and hated how she endured experiments. How could someone so small and soft looking conflict so much damage? Jak starred at her for a few minutes, before he let himself sleep again.

He awoke to two eyes starring at him through his cell bars. Jak jumped into a seated position, holding his chest in a surprised manner. It was Pung. Her face was even more bruised than before; he couldn't understand how she still managed to smile with two black eyes and a gash on her cheek. Jak made no sound, he still wouldn't talk to her after what she said abut him and Erol .

Pung tilted her head as she watched him. Erol and Praxis had been disciplining her for breaking into his cell, taking her into the examination room as much as three times a day. He could hear her screams. Even with his thumbs in his ears. Even after what she had said to Jak, he wished they wouldn't do that to her.

"Jak! PLEASE!" He could hear Pung gasp when they pumped eco into her. Even though Jak couldn't see her, he could picture what it would be like. That dark serum, flowing into her brain, making her go fucking crazy. The noises she would make didn't seem right either. Her small body did not sound like it would take the animal like screams and growls that came from her mouth. Erol would be in awe and Praxis would laugh,"We have it, an excellent weapon..." Jak could picture Praxis petting Pung on the head while she squirmed under his giant fingers. Jak would hear her breathing, her voice tired as she groaned with defeat. Her body would be bruised and they would think it was from the eco. They were partially correct. In her cell, Pung would turn into her 'crazy' side, beating herself up, panting, and screaming. It was probably harder to control now.

Sometimes, when Jak would lay awake at night and listen to her screams he would call for her too. Even though she said those horrible things, he would call back. "Pung, please." He would answer after one animal like cry ,"It's.... Okay." Of course, she would never know and she would quietly crawl back into her cell and fall asleep. Tonight, she watched Jak; her head tilted hoping he would forgive her after what she said.

Jak stared at her and she smiled. Pungs' breathing became harder as she turned into the pale skinned maniac that was 'Crazy Pung'. She bent his cell bars and crawled into his space. Every sense was heightened when Pung was Dark. She could smell Jak, the salty tones that presented intimidation. Pung could taste him, even without opening her mouth. Jak moved back quietly as this creature descended upon him, her pale purple ears pulling back, her fangs bared. Jaks' breathing became harder as Pungs' teeth grazed his neck, her hissing made his skin tingle. He gripped her shoulder with both his hands, her skin was clammy. Pung could kill him at any moment, her teeth so close to the vain that could end him. She seemed bigger than him right now. Jak closed his eyes and gripped her shoulders tighter.

"P-Pung."

So much for not talking.

Instead of biting into his flesh, she laid a small kiss on his neck. "What... are you doing?" He asked noticing her skin turn back into its normal tone. Her horns had retreated back into her hair. "I want to show you something." Her voice was raspy. Jak starred at her, letting her sit on him like she was dominant.

Pung got up and grabbed Jaks' hand. "But where are we going?" Pung led him through the bent bars and into the prisons' halls,"Just shut up, I'll show you" she whispered. They walked down the hallways, the other prisoners snoring loudly. It was the only sound that muffled their foot steps.

Pungs' fingers were still intertwined with his. Jak let go, her warmth making him uneasy. She brought them to a simple prison cell with a medium sized window that was barred.

"You have such a strange way of apologizing" Jak muttered. He hadn't seen the night sky in several months. If he looked close enough, he could see stars. Pung walked up behind him,"It's the only cell in this prison with a window." She commented,"It keeps me some-what sane"

Jak nodded and looked down at Pung. She was significantly shorter than him. "You're really small" He noted as Pung playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Well, you are... You look like you're twelve"  
"I just turned seventeen"  
Jak blinked,"What? You're a year older than me.... Really?"  
Pung glared at him and he laughed. He laughed. It felt really good. This brought Pung to smile,"You're growing a bit of stubble, little boy." She said, touching the tiny hairs on Jaks chin. He wanted to forgive her; she was the only one in this prison that had friend potential. But, in his gut those words she said hurt him so badly.

Through the windows, the explosions of war looked like fireworks and the screams sounded like celebrations.

Pung examined Jaks face. The night revealed his expression and she could tell he was troubled. "Are you okay?" she asked him,"Is my window not good enough for you?"  
Jak shook his head.  
Pung let out an over exaggerated sigh,"Ah. I wanted to see.... If you could control yourself, I thought we already talked about this." His eyes were watery when he looked at her. Pungs playfulness turned serious when she saw this. "Are you gonna cry?" Is mister silent but deadly really going to cry?

Jak got up,"We should go back, they'll be looking for us". Pung yanked his arm, so they were eye to eye. He wiped a tear from his cheek and glared at her. He was embarrassed that she could see him cry. But, he wanted her to know that this was serious. Pung grabbed him and wrapped her arms into a tight hug. Jak let himself sob silently into her shoulder. "He forced me." All the events that led up to right now, Jak let out. The torturing, the rape... the horrible food. Jak just let it out.

"I'm sorry, Jak."

They stayed there, under the moonlight, Jaks' hiccups were now amongst the snoring of the other prisoners. They were still in an embrace, Pungs hands stroking Jaks' long hair as he started to breathe normally. "I'm going to kill them one day." Jak whispered as Pung listened,"Like how they killed me." He looked at Pung and gave her a weak smile,"Thanks for letting me use you as a tissue". She laughed as she watched Jak wipe the tears off with his sleeve. Sometimes, you have to feel like a baby to feel right again.

They got up from their secret new place and headed back to their cells. Pung had to turn into crazy Pung to bend their cell bars. She crawled into her cell and curled up, smiling at Jak. "So, I guess you forgive me now?"

"If you tell anyone I was crying I'll have to kill you too" Jak said, his expression serious. Pung laughed nervously,"Oh, you jokester you. Such a scamp."

Jak sighed again. He was suddenly glad that he had Pung. This could be a very good friendship.

* * *

Pung closed her eyes. When she turned evil on Jak today, she felt something very... different. It was such a frightening feeling. Pung hadn't felt like this when she turned dark before. It was probably because of the chain of experiments. It was just a faze. She could control her dark power. Right? Right. 'Get some sleep, Pung.' She thought.

An hour or so later, she found herself back in Jaks cell. Her claws were out; she could have his skull in between them right now. Her fangs were dripping. "**So tasty....**" she growled. She held Jaks' wrist up to her mouth, about to sink her hungry fangs into his skin. The thought of Jaks hot flesh inside of her stomach made her even more anxious, she could devour him right now. It would be so satisfying.

"There she is!" Erols' voice pounded into Pungs over sensitive ear drums. She hissed loudly as she saw Erol burst into Jaks cell,"You're such a bad girl, Pung! Let's test this creature out, huh boys?" They grabbed her and Jak woke up.

"Let her go!" Jak roared watching them take his friend away. Pung hissed, her feet kicking back and forth. Jak threw his fists at one of the guards,"LET HER GO!" Why couldn't he turn dark? Dark Pung starred at Jak, licking her lips as they took her away. The guards forced Jak back into his cell and locked him up. "Give her back..."

If only Jak knew.

* * *

**BWAHAHAA, PUNG WANTS TO EAT JAK! If you didn't get the oh so subtleness of my.... subtleness.**

**BUT YHA, SHE WANTS TO EAT HIM. HEHEHE, WHAT A DELICIOUSLY STRANGE CREATURE I HAVE CREATED. Ahem. I'm going a bit insane. -chews Dark Jak plushi-**

**You're probably wondering why such a cute love song for this? It fits well, er, for the... part before Pung wants to devour him.**

**-spits out Dark Jak plushi arm-**

**REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	5. Dark

**Dark.**  
**Chapter five: Day 130, Month three, 2 weeks of Dark eco Treatments **

**~*~**

**

* * *

****So, Pung got taken away to try to fight in the war. She's still not back... so that leaves.... Jak and his little Dark side all by themselves ;3**

**Dark JakXJak. Fuck yha.**  
**  
Uh, it's....kinda really into it. So if you don't like sex scenes then, GTFO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Jak and Daxter characters, metal heads, Praxis, the Baron. I do own Pung though. That bitch is mine....**

**Song Recommended: JUST PICTURE THIS STUFF IN YO HEAD.**

**

* * *

**Her eye sight was purple and distorted as she watched her own claws tear apart invading metal heads. Pung was on the front lines, defending Haven cities 'finest' soldiers and civilians. Her fingers dug through limbs, her fangs bit through metal. She did not need bullets nor other man made weapon. She was on a rampage and could not be stopped. Pungs' chest heaved as the first flow of metal heads died off. She was then put in a cage like an animal. Pung starred at her 'comrades' as she turned back to normal, her lethal claws retracting, the horns retreating and her skin tone darkening. "Very good show, Comrade P!" Said one fellow soldier as he reached into her cage and pat her on the back. Pung sighed and resisted the urge to bite his head off.

The second wave of metal heads surged in, and Pung was let lose. She roared, but to her surprise she didn't turn into 'Crazy Pung'.

"W-What the fuck, man?!" she asked out loud as a gigantic metal head approached her. Pung didn't have any other fighting experience, and tried to remember all the mixed martial arts her brother attempted to teach her. But, she failed. "Oh, SHIT!" she gasped as the metal head picked her up and shook her violently. A fellow soldier noticed this, picked up the Vulcan and shot at the creature. He continued shooting until it's gold crystal appeared. Pung retreated back into her cage, fully embarrassed. Her comrade had also shot her arm, which was burning and bleeding profusely. 'At least we're going back to the prison.' She couldn't believe she just thought that.

* * *

"I don't think he's changed" Erol muttered as he stopped the machine that was injecting eco into Jaks system. Praxis sighed,"Well, we'll just have to up the dosage again.". The two of them thought for a bit while Jak tried to contain himself after receiving the last round of eco for the day. "Thank God we have that female one... she'll do very well until they kill her off" Praxis muttered, scratching his beard as Jak flinched. "Okay Erol, you can take him back..." The Barron said, finally, as he un-did Jaks' restraints,"But, this time be back RIGHT away". Erol nodded, feeling a bit flustered as he led the blonde back to his cell.

"In you go" Erol said, spanking Jak hard on his butt. Jak growled a bit as he stumbled into his cell. Erol left hesitantly, but disappeared down the hall.

Jak got up and looked into Pungs empty cell. 'I wonder what she's doing...' he thought as he pictured her small chubby body sleeping soundlessly. Only to wake up and smile at him, stick her tongue out playfully, or call him names. Or she'd be right here in the cell with him just watching him sleep. It's been a over a week and Jak wanted to rant about the food and show her the cool goatee he grew. Pung would be very impressed; he wanted to prove to her that he could. Jak sighed as he stroked it. Hours passed and Jak was starting to go stir crazy. He kept thinking about different people, Daxter, Samos (even though he was annoying) and..... Keira. Keira. He hadn't talked to her in a while. Jak smiled and let himself sleep.

'I missed you guys so much!' Jak gasped as he let Keira and Daxter run into his arms. "You can talk now!" Keira exclaimed as she touched his chin. Jak shook his head as Daxter made mock humping motions as he and Keira hugged. "You fur ball" Jak laughed as he ruffled Daxs' hair. Daxter squirmed under Jak, laughing hysterically. Then everything went strange. That kind of feeling where you get goosebumps systematically and you can't stop your teeth from chattering. Daxter was foaming at the mouth, seizing wildly as he fell to the floor. Jaks eyes grew wide as he watched his best friend die. Keira screamed, but fell to the floor, her skull cracking and bleeding. "Agh!" Jak gasped as he looked around. Samos was a meter off the ground, a long black claw pierced through his chest. "Pung!" Jak gasped, but the claw didn't belong to Crazy Pung.... but to himself. Jak roared as he lunged towards the figure. The shadow tisked as he put the long claw in his mouth and sucked the blood off.

* * *

**"Dreaming about me, Huh?"**  
Jaks' eyes sprung open. There was somebody in his cell. In the corner, he could its shadow. He got up and walked towards it, only to find nothing.  
**"Over heeerrre...."  
**Jak spun around only to find the mirror hanging on his cell wall. He peered into it as the shadow in the corner revealed himself.  
Everything about this creature's appearance was like Jak. Except.... different. Darks' pure black orbs peered into Jaks contrasting ones.  
**"I'm so fucking glad you grew that facial hair, it looks great on me....Plus, It actually gets me hot"  
**Jak couldn't believe he was hearing this, it was him... talking.... about himself being sexy? Jak held his head, a pounding migraine invaded his skull.  
'What are you?' Jak thought as Dark did a seductive strut towards him.  
**"I'm your father. No? Ahaha, Fuck. Call me Dark." **He hissed, as a wide grin spread his face.

Strings of purple electricity shot around Dark when he pronounced the 'a' in his name. Jak was on the ground now, his butt planted firmly to the cold cement. He didn't know how he got to this seated position; all he felt was his knees go weak.  
**"I'm... pretty much all those crazy thoughts in your head, with some dark eco, plus a bit of gore.... then you've got me." **Dark purred as he brought a long claw up to Jaks cheek. He had scratched it lightly. This creature surely wasn't him. Dark was.... insane. Jak gulped down the breakfast in his throat that he nearly lost and shook his head,"I'm just dreaming". His voice sounded small. Dark rolled his head back and let out a loud, throaty laugh. Jak flinched when he listened to him laugh, pure insanity.

**"Now... down to business" **Dark growled as he eyed Jak. His hungry black pupils stripping Jak bare, before doing so with his own claws. "No, No, no! What are you doing?" He asked out loud as Dark ripped the last shred of clothing off Jaks body.  
**"Just think of it of masturbation or... a really bloody wet dream and we can all go to sleep happy"** Dark muttered as he put a nipple in his mouth.

Jak struggled to move. Dark probably made it impossible to do so. Jak looked down as Dark slowly traced his tongue along the cut lines on Jaks' skin. His tongue was so long... 'Why are you doing this?' Jak thought. Dark looked up at him, his tongue was in mid-flick. **"It's pretty fucking lonely in this cell, isn't it Jaky Boy?" **Dark twisted Jaks nipple**,"Plus, you're not getting any action with that hot Asian chick across the hall are you? I can read her mind. She just wants to be all fucking magical and best friend like." **He laughed hard before sucking on Jaks nipple again.

Jak shivered when he mentioned Pung. He could feel Darks tongue flick against his skin and his claws scratching what ever it got on contact with. All of a sudden, he was stripping himself of his clone prison clothes.. Jak sighed and closed his eyes.

There was really nothing he could do as he felt Darks claws inside of him, ripping things apart and exploring his bloody insides. Plus this was just a dream. 'Only a dream, it's just a dream Jak. Don't let this bother you, you're just having a really, really fucked up dream'. Dark growled as he pushed his cock inside of Jak. He groaned as he bit his neck.

Jak could feel something warm drip down his neck and roll down to his chest. He peeked through his eye lids and noticed it was blood. Jak let himself emit a small growl as Dark licked the bottom of his lip. **"You're not really so shy, are you?" **he asked as Jak closed his eyes again. 'Just a dream... Just a fucked up dream'

**"As long as you shut the fuck up, you can keep thinking that" **Dark hissed as he pushed deeper inside of him. Jak closed his eyes tight, pretending not to feel or hear Darks thrusting and moans. He could feel almost every inch of Dark pulsating inside of him, so it was really hard to ignore. Jaks breathing became heavier as Dark went faster. Jak felt really awkward, he was having sex with himself.... and starting to really enjoy it. 'Fuck...' Jak thought, trying to roll over so Dark wouldn't notice his hardness.

**"Haha, you like this? We're not done yet" **Dark muttered as Jaks face flushed red. Dark grabbed Jaks penis with both his hands and jerked it up and down, twisting it softly. He put the head in his mouth and sucked. Jak could feel Darks fangs on either side of his member and that was enough to put him over the edge. He came all over Darks chest and shoulder and Dark let himself have one last thrust before finishing as well. Dark licked the cum off himself and off his claws. The blond let himself relax for half a second, before going completely rigid,"What.... just happened?" he asked out of breath. Dark smirked,**"You just fucked yourself."**

**

* * *

**

Jak sighed and held his head, the migraine had come back and when he opened his eyes, Dark was gone. He felt a gigantic wave of embarrassment as he looked at his naked body. It's not really rape if you enjoy it. Plus, it was only a dream, right? "Where's my clothes?" he asked, hoping someone would answer. Perhaps even Dark. Nope? Jak found shreds of his clothing around his cell. It was absolutely no use to him. Jak had scratches and bruises all over his body. "How am I going to... explain this one?"

He groaned and slapped his forehead. Jak was going to have to stay naked until a guard came. He wiped the remaining semen off his body and heard guards coming down the hall. "Good" Jak said as he walked up to the front of his cell,"Hey, I need some clothes!"

The guards went to the cell across from him, and dropped someone off. They totally ignored naked Jak. "No, seriously, I need clothes... Okay, no it's cool, I can be naked."  
The figure in the cell looked up, before looking back down again,"OH MY GOD, I-I just... saw your wiener!!!" Pung covered her eyes, her face going completely pink. Jak covered himself with his hands,"Um, Yup."

Pung started to laugh,"Why the fuck are you naked? I mean, why?"

Jaks face was red,"It's... summer... and...Hot." He rushed under his blankets. Why didn't he just use those?

**"Ask her if she likes your dick?"  
**Jak covered his ears, 'Just.... ignore him' he thought  
**"Haha, no wait, i can read her mind. Oh, Yeah. Mmhm, she likes your dick... HAHAHAHA"  
**  
"Why are you laughing like that, Jak????"

"Because it's fun to sleep naked."

What a stupid answer...

* * *

**D-D-D-DOOONE THAT CHAPTER. Review. Sorry it's so perverted. If I offended anyone with my jak and dark jak sexyness scene.....they can just...................................... not read it...........**

**No, keep reading it.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**I thought it was a funny chapter... Jak's becoming less shy. If you asked TPL Jak that question he would die under the embarrassment of someone seeing his junk. Oh, mid-badass Jak... your awkwardness slays me.**

**-Noms Jak plushi-  
**


	6. Crazy

**Crazy She.**  
**Chapter six: Day 150, Month four of Dark eco Treatments **  
~*~

**Mmmm, i hope you liked the last one :3 just getting warmed up for more dark action... This chapter is basically just leading up to -coughs- events... Har Har.**

**I'm having a writers block okay?**

**Song recommended: 'Blinded By the lights" The Streets (Lul, because of Jaks 'condition' in this chapter :3. Plus I LOOOOVE The Streets. Check 'em out.)**

**

* * *

  
**Jak was in the back of the prison working on his physique . The guards let him train once or twice each day to get ready for the war. His body was turning from lean gymnast to something more... Jak let his blue eyes wander as he did pull ups. He spotted Pung a few meters away with a guard who was helping her do push ups. She was getting fussy when she couldn't do ten. Jak laughed. He was starting to get cramps from laughing and doing chin ups at the same time, so he decided to take a break.

Pung noticed Jak looking at her and flexed her 'biceps'. Jak shook his head,"Did you manage to do ten?" Pung flung him the middle finger. Seeing Jak watch her attempt to be somewhat athletic gave her butterflies. She found this feeling wrong as she pictured his sweaty toned body, every muscle quivered as he worked hard on this hot summer day. His biceps and pectorals pumping as he did pull ups. His mouth letting small grunts escape as he made every muscle in his body bigger and bigger and bigg- Something hard hit the side of Pungs head. "Ow! That's not funny Jak." She picked up the water bottle and drank out of it feverishly.

Jak smirked, hanging out with Pung made him come out of his shell a bit. Plus, staying in this prison made his mind stronger. Jaks eye brows narrowed. He was starting to get really dizzy. Jak held forehead for a bit before turning around, "I'm gonna head back to my cell now" He followed one of the guards as he escorted Jak to his room.

* * *

Jak groaned and curled into a fetal position. Erol and Praxis had given him new medication this morning. "It's probably a messed up side-affect" Jak muttered out loud as he held his stomach. He was seeing double now. In a few moments he was starting to hallucinate. Jak saw Dark slink across his cell wall and towards him. Dark made his fingers into a piece sign and stuck his long reptilian-like tongue through them in a very suggestive manner. Jak closed his eyes.... but he could still see him.

**"Jak.... you can't avoid me"  
**"If I think reaaaally hard I can! Fuck off Dark."  
**"No! I want to tell you something about that Asian chick! What's her name? Hung... Or some shit"  
**Jak rolled over and covered his ears; millions of colors filled the inside of his eye lids. Purples, blues, oranges, and some colors he didn't know. Jak yelled.  
**"The medicine they gave you is reacting with the eco in a very exciting way Jak. Run around or something... It's fun when you're high, JUST DO IT"  
**Jak was starting to sweat,"Dark, I don't need you right now, this is really weird. Go away."  
**"Hung's gonna kill yoooooou.... she wants to eat you...But not in a sexy way, in a stomach-acids-dissolving-your-dead-dick kind of way"  
**Jak shivered ,"Her name's PUNG, it's PUNG!"

"Jak what's wrong?!" Pung was in his cell already. She was starring at him with an expression he's never seen before. Was it fear? Pung opened Jaks eye lids with her fingers. They were fully dilated. "Holy shit, you're tripping out." Jak bolted into a seated position, "Ow! What's 'tripping out'?"

Pung felt his fore head,"It means you're freaking out. It's another way of describing a high. It's....What did they give you?" Jaks' breathing was really hard now,"I have no idea... it's new medicine, i don't know Pung." All of a sudden Jak thought his voice was the funniest thing and laughed hard. Dark Jak came out for a few seconds before returning back into Jaks mind. Pung laid Jak down,"Dude, okay... you need to calm down". Jak let out a small breath as he obeyed. He then grabbed Pungs hand and held it as a flash of heat enveloped his body. He needed someone other than Dark to be there with him, right now.

Pung felt her cheeks go slightly pink. It felt weird to hold Jaks' hand. She used to do it all the time and never felt that strange twinge in her belly. "It's gonna be fine, Jak." She whispered as his body twitched slightly. His hand was completely covered in sweat. "Hahaha, Dark told me you wanted to eat me" he was laughing, his whole body shook. Pung gulped ,"That's very weird. Who's dark?"

Jak giggled, "He's my bad side. He's soooo bad" he was slurring his words as he tried to sit up. Pungs' eyes narrowed,"You mean like my crazy Pung? I met him once" she was referring to the time her and Jak fought. "Well he said to watch out! I don't know that guy's crazy." Jak muttered as he rolled back into fetal position, his hand still clinging to Pungs.

Pung sighed, "Yeah... probably really crazy." Her mind was on their hands, why was this bothering her so much? Jak let his eyes close;"I'm really sleepy now." he let out a tired giggle before rolling over to sleep. Pung watched his breathing slow,"Sweet dreams, Jak." She never noticed this before, but he was so beautiful when he slept. Pung pushed him over and laid down beside him and quickly fell asleep, they're hands still intertwined.

* * *

_**"You're gonna do it now, Pung.... While he's peacefully sleeping. Awwww sooo cute."  
**_Pung woke up. It was so dark in Jaks' cell and she forgot where she was for a second. She was really hot, her clothing stuck to her back. Pung could feel her crazy side starting up and she knew what would happen if she couldn't control it. "No, not now. Please" Pung whispered as she held her head. Jak was still asleep, his body facing the wall. Pung hissed as she transformed into her evil side. She was trying to hard not to turn, but the dark eco was getting difficult to control.  
_**"Just dig in.... you know you want it"  
**_"Nooo, i don't." Pung thought as her claws hovered over Jaks defenceless body. Her claws lethargically ripped off his prison clothing, revealing Jaks tanned torso. Jaks eyes fluttered open,"Pung... what are you doing?" he asked, his voice raspy. Dark Pung just smirked as she lowered herself. Her fangs playfully snapped at Jaks stomach, before actually biting it.  
"Ow! Pung what the fuck?!" Jak rolled off the bed and noticed Crazy Pung in replacement of the real Pung. There were tears in her eyes, but a huge grin on her mouth. "Pung, what.... are you doing?" he asked moving towards the end of his cell. Crazy laughed as she quickly crawled up to Jak,_**"Just close your eyes Jak baby, you'll be over fast"**_ she hissed before grabbing Jaks wrist.

Jak wiggled, "Pung don't!" he gasped as he felt Pungs fangs dig into his flesh,"I'm serious Pung! **STOP!" **Jak turned into the dark creature within himself and swung his claws at Crazy as she fell to the floor.

**"So you're Crazy Pung huh?" **Dark asked, his shirtless body in pouncing position ,**"'Sup, I'm Dark...You're not gonna touch me, crazy bitch"**

Crazy growled at Dark, her fangs fully bared and bloody _**,"We'll see about that..."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**SCRAP! SCRAP! SCRAP! So the evil ones finally meet? This is gonna be sexy.**

**I'm all frisky after watching beyonce dance her sexy ass off. She's making me lesbian I swear....How does she contort her gorgeous curvy body to dance like that? Ooohmmm.....**

**Anyways. Um, read and REVIEW! I LIKE FAVS TOOOO.  
**


	7. Spark

**Spark.**  
**Chapter seven: Day 150-51, Month four of Dark eco Treatments **

**LET THE FUR FLYYYYYYYYYY**

**Oh, rated for violence and some very... interesting Dark lemon ._.; SURPRISE. DJXOC**

**Song Recommended: "No one knows- Queens of the Stone age" (sexy song. sexy band. It fits the mood PERFECTLY)  
**

* * *

Crazy let out a very low growl as she watched Dark. Her pure black orbs scanned his body from his claws to the tips of his ears. Dark smirked,**"You're a chubby little runt, what are you gonna do?"**

Crazy stopped growling,_**"Size doesn't always have to matter, and FUCK YOU I'm not chubby!" **_Dark was pleased with his comment as he pounced on top of her, his claws threatening to kill her at that very moment **,"Hasn't your mother ever told you NOT to play with your food?" **he asked as she kicked him in a very sensitive place.

Dark whimpered, his legs just gave out. He watched Crazy crawl towards him. Her body extremely animal like,_**"Not so manly anymore, Huh Dark?" **_she asked, laughing. Dark quickly got his breath back as Crazy lunged herself towards him, her teeth her weapon of choice. Dark was already injured; the blood from her previous attempt was rolling down his arm as he defended himself. **"I know Jak doesn't want me to hurt you, but you're not really Pung" **he said as dark eco formed around him. Crazy huffed and punched Dark in the eye, he growled ,"**You're fucked!"**

Dark wiggled his claws; black/purple lightening filled his cell. The lightening picked up Crazy and brought her to the ground. **"That's kick ass, I didn't know i could do that!" **he laughed as he watched Crazy struggle under his new found power.

Dark walked up to his female enemy, his hips slinked from side to side in a very sultry yet dangerous movement. His muscles were tense as he picked up Crazy by her skull. Crazy hissed as her claws went flying, trying to make contact with Darks' skin,_**"I'm gonna tear you apart, you dick!" **_Dark laughed,**"Say 'dick' again, it turns me on... Keep talking dirty."**

Crazy was obviously no match to Dark. His host was extremely athletic whilst Crazys' would sit and do nothing. She did have an advantage though and it was being small. Crazy managed to wiggle out of Darks claws and formed a dark eco ball. A power she'd been saving. _**"Eat this!"**_ Crazy yelped as she threw the ball at Dark, sending him to the other side of the cell.

The cell bars bent where Dark had landed. His back was against the bars while his arms gripped them hard. His limbs were steaming with purple smoke. If he hadn't been pumped with dark eco himself, he'd be dead. Other than the steaming and slight burning sensation, this move only made Dark even more pissed.

Crazy giggled,_**"Oops, I'm sorry Dark, Baby. Did my wittle ball hurt you?"**_ Darks' breathing was hard as he watched Crazy strut up to him. She was incredibly confident now. Crazy bent down and put a claw on Darks chin,_**"Oh no! Your legs look really bad..." **_Dark let out a threatening growl as she played with his goatee. He let his claws swing at her chest and he hit his target. Crazy fell backwards, her prison clothes completely tattered. _**"Fuck..."**_ Crazy muttered as she found her chest was bleeding; her bra was turning from blue to red.

**"Now we're even" **Dark muttered, getting up. Crazy starred at him, her body ready to attack. Dark pinned her against the wall, he grabbed both her hands and forced them behind her back. Crazy kicked at his legs, trying to break free. _**"Let go of me!" **_she hissed as Dark lowered his mouth to her shoulder,**"But why?" **

He raised a gray eye brow, as his fangs grazed her skin. He laughed as Crazy struggled more feverishly,**"You know I'm not letting you go right? Oh, it IS fun to play with your food... goood idea." **Darks sharp canines punctured Crazys' skin. She flinched slightly as Dark began to lap up her blood. Crazy was starting to shiver as she realized that Dark was sucking her blood... his lips tickled her bare skin. Dark stopped sucking and let out a nearly satisfied breath. This creature had now tasted blood. It made him insane. Dark moved Crazys' arms above her head with one hand; the other tilted her head back as he began to search her neck. Her blood tasted of eco, and Dark couldn't get enough. He was starting to get violent as he pressed his body hard against hers. **"It's... so good" **He muttered, licking her neck.

Crazy gasped as she felt his teeth puncture another spot, her vision was getting blurry. The eco in her blood made Dark much stronger. Crazy felt her body go limp as Dark stopped drinking. His breathing was hard as he let Crazy fall to the ground, her movement wasn't as agile as it was before... but in fact the opposite. Dark watched her, figuring out ways to get inside. This blood of hers made him power hungry, he wanted more. Crazy felt faint as Dark loomed over her, a small smirk invaded his lips as he pushed apart her legs. Her blood was an aphrodisiac.

* * *

She was too tired to ask what Dark was doing as he let his clothes drop. Crazy let her eyes fall to Darks' pulsating member. She shivered and tried to cover herself, but Dark pulled her towards him, a huge smirk on his face. She felt like it was a dream. Crazy was fading slowly as Dark pulled her on top of his lap. He knew the only way she'd stay was if she got angry or scared. He knew the only way to get stronger was to fulfill his desires. Plus Dark was horny. **"Don't act so bored."** he growled, his claws making deep gashes on her rib cage. Crazy hissed as Dark pushed her on top of his hardness. She grabbed one of Darks bloody fingers and sucked on it deeply. She let the blood dribble down her chin and Dark immediately licked it off. Now the 'aphrodisiac' was affecting her.

He was starting to buck, bouncing Crazy up and down. **"You're so bad.." **he hissed as she let her head roll back. They were getting pretty fast now, Crazy was sucking Darks neck, letting his blood refuel her. This liquid made them both crazy. _**"Harder!"**_ she gasped as Dark pushed her off of him and pounded her against the wall. She was starting to get really loud and Dark had to cover her mouth. His ears were back as he sucked Crazy's bottom lip. The pleasure was right in her belly and she couldn't believe how deep he got. She could feel every inch of him inside of her now and it was driving her insane. Dark groaned as he grabbed her ass, scratching it slightly as he pushed deeper. Crazys hands gripped Darks' hair tighter each time he pushed deeper. He lifted one of her legs and put it above his shoulder and thrusted himself hard. Crazy pushed Darks head towards one of her pierced nipples and moaned as she felt his tongue play with it.

They were breathing the same breath. Their bodies were unbelievably wet. Crazy was seeing spots as they gasped for air between kisses. He knew exactly what she wanted, exactly what she was thinking. Dark turned her over and pressed her front against the wall. One of his fingers were inside of her and his cock moved in and out smoothly and fast as she let out loud gasps. Dark was biting her shoulder and Crazy pulled him closer- if that was even possible- and grinded herself against him. **"I'm gonna come!" **Dark groaned as he let himself finish. Crazy let Dark fall on top of her, her arms around him,_**"That was... pretty good"**_ she gasped. If he was trying to tame her or something, it totally worked. Dark felt a wave of fatigue fall over him,**"This means nothing..."** he huffed as he sucked the left over blood from Crazys' claw.

* * *

Pung awoke with a hung-over feeling. Her sight was hazy as it focused on a strand of blond hair. "Oh... what happened?"

Jak was on top of her, sleeping soundly. He was snoring slightly, a small smile on his face. Pung wiggled under him and lifted the blanket. He was naked. "W-what... What the hell? Get off of me!" she gasped, pushing him off. Jak rubbed his eyes -they hurt a lot- and looked up ,"When did you get your nipple pierced?" Pung looked down and noticed the only thing she was wearing was a pair of black boxer briefs, "You fucking pervert!" she shouted as she looked for something to throw at him. Jak groaned, he was too tired to move. She found a shoe and chucked it hard at Jaks head. "Ow! You jerk, that fucking hurts!" he held his skull.

The female gulped, her face was completely pink. She had cuts and bite marks all over her body and Jak had the same, complete with a very big black eye. "Did we party last night, or... what? We probably got super hammered with Praxis or something" she asked sarcastically, letting her palm hit her forehead. She had such a bad head ache and had no idea what happened. Jaks' blue eyes were starring at the ground,"I don't...Ooh my God." It had hit him. He remembered exactly everything that had happened last night. Every gasp, moan and word spoken. Jak covered his mouth, his eyes wide,"Oh... my God."

Pung stood up; trying to find her underwear,"What is it?" she asked finding remains of clothing. Jak shivered and laid on the ground,"If I tell you....you'll throw something hard at me again." he covered his face.

Pung yanked at the black boxers that she was wearing,"Um...I think I might have an idea" She found her bra and quickly put that on, even though it was covered in blood. Jak nodded, his face still covered with his hands.

Pung sighed,"We..... Did it... Didn't we?"  
Jak nodded again, his face red under his hands. Pung found the shoe that she had thrown previously and chucked it at Jak again before returning to her cell.

"I need my boxers back, by the way...."

* * *

**BOW CHIKA WOW WOW.**

**End of chapter seven. I have nothing to say. REVIEW.**

**Oh, did anyone else think, "KA....... MAY....... HUH.....MAY....... HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH" when Pung threw that eco ball? No? Okay... i'm crazy then...**

**Or...C'mon...... at least "SHIUROKIN!"**

**I'll shut up then......  
**


	8. Taste

**Taste.**  
**Chapter eight: Day 154-5, Month four and a day of Dark eco Treatments**

~*~

**Keep reading guys :3 I hope you liked the last one.... ALSO, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU FAV. It's way funner that way. -finds Dark plushi under her bed-**

**Fucking.... writers block is.... lame.**

**

* * *

**

"So basically.... you wanted to kill her, then... WHAM. You guys do it." Jak lathered his jade roots and rinsed his hair. Jak was still not completely comfortable with Dark, but when Jak was alone, he kept good company. Dark was in the other corner of the stall, his arms folded. It took a lot of energy for Dark to come of Jaks head as one individual. Dark smirked,**"It was sexy. She was all 'Agh! Yha! Dark! Give it to me!'" **He starred at his claw and put it in his mouth.

Jak sighed,"Okay...That doesn't really answer my question, but whatever." he turned the off the tap and started to dry himself. Dark was annoying him. "You know, this completely ruins me and Pungs friendship right? It's.......so awkward." Dark shrugged,**"Who caaaares?" **he took his claw out of his mouth and pointed it at Jak, wagging it back and forth slowly. Jak sighed,"But Pung's my friend. I haven't seen her in days; I think she's avoiding me." He starred at Dark and the creature shook his head slowly,**"I'm not going back in there man, It's nice out here. I should just wreak havoc in this prison" **Dark chuckled before seeing Jaks tired expression. **"Fine. Pussyyyyy." **Dark went back into Jaks mind and Jak peeked out of the shower cell. It seemed to be pretty empty, so he got dressed and was escorted back to his cell.

Jak still couldn't control when and where Dark would come out. He knew Dark was aware of this and he seemed to enjoy just randomly popping out of no where or turning Jak into his evil self. Dark grew off being controlling. Jak walked into his cell and the door was closed by the guard. He starred into Pungs empty cell, where could she have gone?

* * *

Jak couldn't sleep. He kept having strange dreams of a small boy with brown hair. The boy would stare up at Jak, grow bigger and bigger then he would explode. He got up and held the cell bars. Dark came out for a few minutes, with a satisfying roar. He flexed his fingers and bent open the bars.

Dark crawled along the corridors and found himself in the cell with one window. The moonlight flowed into the dark cell room, making it seem softer and more liveable. The claws retreated and Jak turned back to normal. He let himself bathe in the moonlight, his eyes closing.

Jak had been asleep for a few minutes, but was now fully awake. He fluttered his eyes and focused on a figure sitting cross legged in front of him. "Hello?" Jak asked and the figure turned around. It was Pung. Her arm was in a sling. She had cuts all along her ears, one of her plugs were gone which left a giant hole in her ear. Her nose ring was gone as well; crusty blood was in its place. "What... happened?!" Jak asked, getting up and kneeling in front of her. Pung shrugged, one of her cheeks were swollen.

"Can you talk?"

Pung nodded, a tear strolled down her cheek. Jak sighed and wiped it away,"Look, I'm sorry that we did it. It sucked, can you tell me why you're... all bloody?"

Pung glared at him,"It has nothing to do with that." she starred at her fingers... dry blood was under her nails. Jak examined her hands,"Did they take you to fight again?" he asked, his eye brow rose. Pung nodded, bursting into a fit of sobs. Jak blinked as she buried her head in his chest,"Um... It's okay. Don't cry." he muttered awkwardly, patting her on her back.

"You don't understand..."

Jak nodded,"Metalheads are apparently bad, you're protecting us..." Pung growled,"I killed people! This time! I couldn't control it!" she covered her face before sobbing into Jaks chest again. Jak pulled her face off from his chest to look at her,"Want to calm down and tell me what happened?"

* * *

_They brought me to the sight; it was apparently a full blown metalhead surprise attack. They gave me this.... weird injection to make Crazy stronger. It made my head feel weird like a bunch of cotton was crammed inside of it. My mouth was so dry. I needed something to drink. I begged them for something to drink but they shook their heads._

_I could feel myself screaming inside of the cage, then Crazy was out. She controlled me as the guards opened the door. All I wanted to do was feel metal between my claws, everything was purple. There were onlookers, people who couldn't escape in time when the metalheads attacked. So when I was done with the metalheads, they were next. It felt so right at that moment when I tore a mans head off. His spine was hanging out and blood squirted everywhere, just like in the movies. His friend starred at me, her screams filled my ears. That only made me angry as I let my claws reach inside of her chest. I felt her rib cage breaking. I was the one breaking them. I felt the vibrations of breaking bones fill my body. I slurped her intestines like giant blue spaghetti. Her blood was the most delicious sauce I've ever tasted. The guards tried to stop me, their guns no match for my speed. I laughed in their faces. That laugh wasn't mine, even though it came right from my mouth. I could feel my body doing things I could never do before. It flew through the air with amazing agility. I was a super hero....No a villain. THE super villain. No one could stop me._

_I was loose around the city now. Haven looked so different from when I was living there last. I saw my old fashion store. Old friends. A little boy watched me approach him. Him and his mother were shopping at the market. I was at the market. I was breathing so hard I could feel my ears beat. My whole body went in slow motion as people stopped to watch. I knew what they saw. The boy stopped to stare at me. His eyes were so big. I hissed at him. Crazy didn't recognize him as pure innocence as she ran towards him, my claws at his neck. His mother screamed as she kicked at me. She kicked my whole body, but I wouldn't let go of him. Even after she was pumped with all the adrenalin she had, she still couldn't lift me. People who were in the market came to kick me as well. I could smell the little boys insides at that point. His eyes were even bigger in my hands. The guards finally found me, their electric guns penetrating my body. Then when I awoke everything was gone. Erol had no idea what to do with me. I watched him pace back and forth in front of me. I was hand cuffed as he got angry. He tried to discipline me, but Crazy came out again. He was scared, I could see it. I killed fifteen people. There were only three metalheads at the surprise sight._

_

* * *

_

Pung was shivering as Jak held her. He didn't know what to say. The moonlight made Pung look soft, even after that story. "I don't know.... how to control her anymore" She whispered. Jak nodded, his head trying to sort out everything she had said. The silence was getting slightly uncomfortable as Pung stopped crying.

"Thanks for being here, Jak" she muttered. Jak nodded,"You're welcome..... Even though I suck at cheering people up." Pung starred at him and Jak nervously smoothed down the back of his hair as he stood up. He looked down at her; she was even smaller than before. Even though she was beat up pretty bad, she still looked slightly innocent. Pung sighed and got up, giving Jak bear hug with one arm.  
**  
"Oh isn't this cute and heart warming? I have something to tell you." **Dark whispered.  
"Dark... shut up" Jak thought.  
**"Wouldn't it be funny if I randomly just came out right now?"  
**"No. It wouldn't."

**"I know what she's thinking Jak. Oh my God. She's falling in love with you. But she also still wants to kill you. Oh, what a delicious dilemma. I have your back."  
**"Shut up Dark. I'm NOT joking."

**"Just... look into her eyes, she loves you. This is funny. Aw. Silly girl. She really needs someone right now. That'****s what she's thinking."  
**"Shut up, shut up, shut up."

Pung stopped hugging Jak and smiled at him,"Don't I look pretty with my black eye?" she asked him, her playful personality coming back for a moment.  
**  
"Tell her she'd look prettier on your dick.**"

Jak gave her a nervous laugh, trying to ignore Darks comments,"Yup, you sure do Pung."

He gave her a hug to keep her happy. It felt good to have her back. Plus, she didn't seem to mind what Dark and Crazy did. "Do you feel a bit better?" he asked her. Pung looked up at him,"Mhmm." She starred at him for a bit. Her eyes were closing. She was leaning in. Oh shit. All of a sudden Jak could taste blood. It tasted of iron. Pungs lips were on his. He could taste the people she killed. Their old blood. It was on his tongue now. Other peoples' blood was on his lips and tongue. People she killed. That taste. That little boy. Dark wasn't kidding. Oh my God, he wasn't kidding.

**"Oh! Slip some tongue in there!"  
**  
Jak pushed her away from him. "Stop." He muttered. Her eyes were watery as she watched him leave the windowed cell. He walked all the way back to his room and he laid on his bed. He only knew her for four months. He didn't have time for this. He didn't love her. At all. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to save his heart. They were only friends. He wasn't sure anymore. He wanted to get out of this prison and forget everything. Forget about Erol, Praxis, the rape, the experiments. Ultimately, just...Forget. Jak sighed and covered his ears as he heard Dark laughing. He wasn't sure what time it was when Pung went back to her own cell. Jak pretended to sleep.

He just wanted out.

* * *

**MORE AWKWARDNESS. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**-does a dance-**

**Read it. When you read it, review it. Then when you review it, fav it.  
**


	9. Yellow

**Yellow.  
****Chapter nine: Day 160, Month four and a week of Dark eco Treatments  
~*~**

**So, there have been a few questions that people have been e-mailing and reviewing about that I would like to answerrrr**.

**Ahem -ruffles paper-**

**First question: ****How long has**** Pung been in prison for? Was she in there longer than Jak?****  
Answer: Yes, she's been here longer than Jak. She was in there for five months before Jak, then she escaped about a year after Jak did.**

**Second Question: ****What's with the name 'Pung'?****  
Answer: Her full first name is 'PungYung' which is like... a philippino nick name. I googled it and it means carriage. It is also my actual asian name that i absolutely hate so i gave it to my OC. :3 happy b-day Pung.**

**Third Question: ****Why isn't Jak losing control over Dark if Pung is losing control over crazy?****  
Answer: Because Pung has been experimented on longer and Erol has started new experiments on Pung as well (as you'll see in this chapter). Jak has not been in the war yet, while Pung has been 'tested' on by fighting in the war twice. That's where she can easily lose control of her powers.**

**Fourth Question: ****I don't really understand what.... Pung looks like? What ethnicity is she?****  
Answer: She's half oriental and just... western. They don't really have that in the Jak games; the only colored person I saw was Sig... So... I don't really understand the way ethnicity works in the Jak trilogy. She's just basically this really short, slightly chubby half asian girl with big brown hair, HUGE ears and brownish red eyes. You can read more about her on my profile. I'll be uploading a pic soon, as well as pics' of what Jak looked like throughout his prison sentence.**

**Any more questions and I'll be pleased to answer them in the next chapter ._.; Lul. Four questions. Also, thanks for the reviews and such, it means a lot to me! I haven't had an update in a while because of sorting out school and dizzy nights. Brain cells are basically limited right now. Party like a rock star. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_"The female is showing an interesting reaction to the treatment." Erol muttered into the recording device as Pung squirmed under injections of yellow fluid. "Okay, that's enough." Erol told one of the guards' who operated the machinery. The guard nodded and stopped the procedure._

_Pung exhaled and closed her eyes. Her body itched and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton again. They have been doing this to her for almost a month now. A 'new' procedure. Pung quivered and tried to jolt forward, but her restraints kept her in place. Erol examined her before speaking into the recording device again,"No sign of exterior damage. Just fatigue.' _  
_  
Praxis came into the room and loomed over Pung,"How's she doing?"  
_  
_"I think it's quite successful. We can class her as a hybrid now." Erol beamed with pride as Praxis nodded._

_

* * *

_

Jak was eating his breakfast silently, his spoon against the bowl the only sound this morning. Pung was sleeping across the hall, obviously exhausted from being experimented on. Jak groaned as he pushed his bowl away from himself and laid back. It's been nine months since he got captured and brought to this prison. He was tired. How much longer?

If he tried really hard, he could probably escape by himself. The only guards on this floor were the two around the corner. He could just get really angry and destroy them first with Dark. Then destroy the horde of about ten-twenty guards downstairs.... but he didn't know how many there were on the third floor. Jak ran his fingers through his long hair, pondering ways on which he could escape.

Pung muttered something in her sleep, and rolled over. Her wild brown hair fell over her closed eyes and got stuck on those lips. Jak sighed. He remembered exactly what it felt like to kiss her. He couldn't take it. The two hadn't spoken since she tried to kiss Jak. It was just too awkward. Jak glared at her from across the hall and watched her sleep. She didn't seem like the girl to cause any harm, in any way.

Pung stretched, her eyes blinked open and she smiled weakly at Jak. It seemed like she had forgotten about the kiss, but Jak tried to avoid talking to her. It worked for the past five days. "'Morning." She muttered. The stubborn blond looked down at his hands, pretending to be occupied. Pung shook her head and stood up.

"Okay, Jak I'm coming over there" She said, playfulness in her voice. Jak sighed, glaring at her from over his shoulder. Pung was doing something... weird, both her hands were on the cell bars and the bars were turning bright yellow. Jaks' eyes went wide and Pung smiled at him, her eyes bright yellow as well. The bars dropped to the ground with a clink and she walked over to Jaks cell. "Shit, I'm gonna have to fix that later...." She muttered her hands on Jaks bars. Jak stared at her as his bars melted and she walked into his cell.

"Hey." The female said sitting down next to Jak. Jak moved over, it was hard to avoid her while she was sitting right next to him. "Heeey, hey." Dammit, she was poking him now. Jak swatted at her hands and Pung laughed.

"You're being so annoying." Jak grumbled, moving from the bed and onto the ground. Pung folded her arms,"Whoa, bitchy... do you have your period?"

Jak put his hands on his forehead;"You know, I have this girl... back where I came from, she wouldn't be happy."

"She wouldn't be happy about what?"

Jak looked at her,"About... what you did..."

"I'll fix your bars, Jak, I'm sorry. Tell your girlfriend I'll fix your cell."

Jak groaned,"She's not really my girlfriend... But... Agh, just never mind."

Pung growled at him and got off the bed,"You're so grumpy this morning. I can't stand you sometimes."

Jak huffed,"I'm not grumpy, I'm just... tried, go away, please."

Pung put one leg over the hole in his cell and glanced at Jak,"Since you're super bitchy this morning, I won't tell you my awesome-super-sick and cool escape plan" she got onto the other side of Jaks cell and melted the bars together. It looked really obvious that they broke, but they stuck together. She walked over to her cell, got inside and did the same.

Jak starred at her, and moved towards the end of his room,"Wait...Escape plan?"

Pung nodded,"Yup, escape plan. You won't know it. I'm going to initiate it tonight. Then escape, without you."

Jak put his hands on the cell bars,"....Can you tell me?"

Pung laughed,"Nope. Bitchy man."

Jak growled, but he knew that wasn't going to win her over. So he sighed,"...What do you want?"

Pung smiled,"Hmm..." she scanned Jak from head to toe, a mischievous smirk laid across her lips. The way she looked at him made him believe Dark even more. Jak blinked, Pungs smirk turned into a grin,"Get naked."

Jaks face went completely red,"W-what?"

"You heard me...Plus... I've seen it before." Her voice seemed to purr and Jak felt light headed.

The male gulped,"...B-But." Pung shook her head, pointing to his shirt. Jak sighed and slowly took it off. Pung started to laugh,"I was joking, and you were going to do it. Little boy penis...Just... say please"

Jak slapped his forehead,"Fuck. Okay, no messing around this time. Please may I know what your master plan is?"

Pung smiled,"...Call me pretty first."

Jak glared at her.

"Fine. I'll just take that as a yes then... Okay, come close little Jak."

* * *

Jak was in Pungs cell now and it was about midnight. "They put this new stuff into me... yellow eco I think. It's making crazy even... well crazier"

Jak nodded, his legs folded under himself,"Okay. So, do you have new powers?"

Pung nodded,"I can... melt things without completely destroying them. My eco balls are more powerful. I'm incredibly fast. Basically... I am the ultimate weapon." she flexed her fingers before turning to Jak.

"I need Dark to come out, and If i can't control Crazy.... You have to knock me out." Pung starred straight into Jaks eyes.

Jak shook his head,"I can't guarantee anything Pung. I'm not in control of Dark."

"But you talk to him... Plus, you're more in control then I am right now."

Jak sighed,"That's different."

Pung waved her hand,"Whatever, as long as we form a team we can escape. Jak, they made our bodies into weapons... we can definitely use ourselves against them."

Jak nodded, a smile crawling across his face,"Let's do this."

* * *

**2:34 A.M Day 161.**

"You need to turn into Dark before I turn into Crazy." Pung muttered, sitting on her bed, her eyes watching.

Jak gulped,"I can't.... just turn into him." he retorted. Pung sighed,"How do you usually do it then?"

Jak shrugged,"I don't know." Pung looked up and thought for a bit,"The only time I saw Dark was when I tried killing you... and.... that other.... time."

Jak shook his head,"So the only way is for you to make me really pissed off"

"You were pissed off when we sexed?"

"Hell. Just punch me in the face."

Pung grinned,"Sweet..." She got up and walked up to Jak, her fingers in a fist.

Jak sighed and let her swing one square in the jaw.

"That sucked!" Jak gasped, rubbing his cheek,"I'm not pissed.... that was just really... Ow. Do it again. Harder this time."

Pung punched him in the same spot, and then kicked him in his parts. Jak spat, he was on the ground, his eyes watery.

"Oh. S-sorry." Pung grimaced. Jaks' breathing became heavy, his pupils dilated until his entire eyes were pure black. Jak was now Dark.

"Oh... Never mind, that worked!" Pung exclaimed clapping her hands, but stopped abruptly when she noticed Dark restraining them,"**Never. EVER. Fucking kick me in the balls again. Got it? Pudgy bitch."**

Pung nodded, her voice quivering,"Um. Well. Okay, sorry. Lets, get ready then." she gave Dark a nervous giggle as she moved away from him.

Dark watched Pung transform into Crazy. He was strangely still as Crazy presented herself.

**"Oh, hi sexy." **Dark muttered, watching Crazy strut towards the cell bars. _**"Play time later big boy, lets do this first" **_Crazy said pulling the bars open with ease, Dark followed her quickly.

**"Hahaha, I'm gonna rip their heads apart!" **Dark flexed as he walked along the cells. Crazy glared at him, putting her finger against her lips in a 'be quiet' gesture.

They spotted the first two guards who were keeping watch of who went in and out of the prisoners' quarters. Dark growled and Crazy raised an eye brow at him,_**"You wanna take care of them?"**_

Dark was already out there, one of the guards were already impaled by one of his claws. If only he remembered how to do that strange eco thunder move he'd be doing it. The second guard raised his weapon and tried to shoot at Dark, but Crazy had her fangs rip him apart in seconds. Crazy winked at him as they went into the elevator.

There was one guard on the second floor, but he had a blaster gun. The guard starred at the two creatures before pulling an alarm. Dark roared as he ran towards the guard, but the guard was fast as he shot his weapon. Dark fell to the ground, his body twitching wildly. Crazy whimpered as she starred at Dark on the ground, his mouth foaming slightly. Crazy glared at the guard and attacked. The guard shot at Crazy, the yellow electricity hitting her in the chest.

Crazy felt a slight burning sensation and starred at her chest. The yellow eco in the blaster guns' ammunition soaked into her skin. The female let out a loud laugh and started towards the guard,_**"Where's your gun now?" **_she asked the quivering guard before another one clocked her in the skull. The blow knocked her out immediately.

* * *

**7:23 A.M Day 161.**

"The both of you are starting to annoy me." Growled a blurry figure.

Jak groaned, his head was spinning. The figure came into focus, it was Erol. Jak looked to his side, Pung was still unconscious. Her body was suspended about five meters from the ground and restrained against the wall. He looked down, he too was restrained.

"Pung, are you okay?" He asked frantically, his voice pounded in his ears

"Shut up! I have to sort so much shit out because of you two!" Erol growled, taking a cloth and stuffing it into Jaks mouth. "I don't understand how you killed all my guards." he added before leaving the room.

Back to silence.

* * *

**I have defeated writers block. Never eat udon then booze it up. NEVER. Not in the same day.**

**Read, review, love it and then fav. **


	10. Stirring

**Stirring.**  
**Chapter ten: Day 161, month four and a week of Dark eco Treatments.**  
**~*~**

**I hope you like the last one.... it seemed a bit shaky to me. Whatever. I feel mediocre.  
**

**Pung meets Dark 'properly' in this chapter. (No lemon, sorry guys.)**

**KIDDING SURPRISE LEMON. Nope, still joking. No lemon. Just read it.**

**This is just leading up to the huge twist. This chapter is going somewhere... even though it doesn't look like it. Ugh. In a sub-par writing mood.  
**

**Enjoy C:**

* * *

  
Jak gagged a bit on the fabric that was lodged deep inside his mouth. Erol had left the room and now it was just he and unconscious Pung. The teen tried to spit the cloth out, and when he failed he let out a frustrated grumble. Pungs head moved to the side,"My head fucking burns." she gasped. Jak was startled by her voice and looked at her. Pung glared through half closed eyelids before speaking again,"Dude, I can't move."

Jak sighed through the fabric and motioned towards himself with his head. He was extremely good at body language. Pung nodded,"Oh, you can't either? Fuck my life." Jak groaned and shot her an evil glare.

"Okay, so... we're trapped, don't worry I'll get us out."

Jak rolled his eyes as he watched Pung wiggle. "This is really hard to do!" She huffed as she thrashed her body against the chains. Jak made an odd noise deep in his throat when he heard Erol come back. Pung watched Erol walk towards her as two guards followed close behind. Jaks eyes went wide when he saw that Erol was holding a large electric prong. Pungs body stood still as rock.

"Hello Pung." Erol said, his voice dripping with an intimidating tone. Pungs' mouth was dry,"Hi..."

Erol smiled, his face looking up at the female,"My guards are going to bring you down, and when they do you will tell them exactly that happened."

Pung glanced quickly at Jak; the males blue eyes were confused and fierce. Pung gave him a reassuring look, if Praxis knew Jak could turn into Dark more than once; they would take him to war. Pung was brought down from the chains and was put into handcuffs and leg restraints.

"Sit down and make yourself comfortable." Erol muttered, pushing Pung down onto a chair.

"Why would you kill my guards?" Erol asked as Pung looked down at her cuffed hands,"Um..."

Erol gave her a sharp look as she stuttered to find a different answer. "Were you trying to escape?!"

"Maybe, y-yes." Pung gasped as she watched Erol pace, the electric prong in his hands, ready.

"That's such... a stupid thing to do. How did you kill my guards?"

"I did it with my hands."

"Yes. Did you transform?"

"No."

"I know you're lying"

"N-no."

Erol let his frustration form into shocking Pung with the electric prong. Pungs eyes were forced shut, her teeth felt like they would explode. When Erol finished shocking her, Pung let out a tired scream.

"Answer it truthfully this time, Pung. Be a good girl." Erol let Pung calm down a bit before she answered.

"Y-yes. I did. I transformed and killed y-your guards with the powers you gave me."

"Very good. See? Now... Jak was with you. Did he fight the guards as well?"

"Yes"

"Oh, perfect! Did he transform too?"

"...No."

"Are you sure? Because some witnesses say they saw two creatures."

"No. He didn't"

"You're lying Pung. Witnesses say they saw TWO creatures."

One of the guards on the left of Erol nodded,"Yeah, I saw the guy as a creature."

Pung shook her head,"He didn't."

Erol growled and shocked Pung again. Her eyes went yellow for a few seconds, but turned back after. Crazy was trying to come out, but didn't have enough energy. Jak watched her body contort in impossible ways and tried to yell, but the fabric caught in his throat muffled his voice.

Pung looked up at the blond before Erol shocked her again,"Two witnesses saw him! TWO!"

Pung was whimpering now, her body shaking, Jak could see the veins creeping up her forehead.

"H-he d-didn't t-transform! I swear."

Pung started to pass out and Erol got frustrated.

The guards started to walk towards the female, but Erol made a gesture to stop them. He was now starring up at the suspended Jak. The guards brought him down and sat him against the wall. Erol took the cloth out of the prisoners' mouth. Jak coughed and looked up at Erol.

"Is she telling the truth?"

Jak didn't know what to say. He didn't want to go to war, to serve Praxis. They would find out what he could do. Plus, Dark wasn't exactly cooperative. He also didn't want to watch Pung being tortured, but he felt his head nod frantically.

Erol raised an eyebrow,"Are you sure?"

Jak nodded again.

"The freak's lying!" One of the guards shouted. Erol starred at the guard before shooting an angry look at Jak.

"If you're lying Jak, I'm going to have to torture your pretty little friend. Right in front of you."

Jak shivered,"No. Not her. Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone."

Erol started to laugh,"Very noble and tempting... How about this? I ask you if you transformed again. You will tell the truth. Did you transform Jak?"

"No."

Erol growled and walked over to Pung. He yanked her out of the chair and threw her to the ground and started to kick her. Pung was still unconscious, but was starting to bleed. The guards were cackling, not laughing. No, it was a more evil laugh. Jak couldn't just sit here watching. He could feel Dark stirring. He could feel his anger growing. Dark was lighting his anger on fire. No, Dark. No, stay put. Jak was growling now, the hair on the back of his neck was standing on one end. No, Dark. I can handle this. I can do it myself. Stay put. Dark didn't cooperate. He could feel himself breaking through the chains. Dark growled loudly, he seemed to roar.

"**LEAVE HER ALONE!"** A deep voice shouted. Dark was out only for a few seconds. The rest was Jak. Did Erol see him transform when he wrestled him to the ground? Jak wasn't sure, but he was on top of Erol now. Erol was blocking his face while Jaks' fists flew. The guards watched for a while, their hands wrapped around Pungs hair. They dropped her before coming to stop Jak. He was in even bigger trouble now.

Erol was shaking,"You're gonna get it later, freak!" He held his face as he stormed out of the room. The guards followed. Jak knew they had something planned. They would be back.

* * *

Pung could see small white lights flickering inside her eyelids. They were mixing with green and little freckles of yellow. She wanted to stay like this forever; her taste of death was strangely sweet. She could also taste copper pennies on her tongue, but her eyes let in natural darkness. Pungs eyelids flickered open, she was still in the same cell were Erol had left her. The female coughed and starred at her fingers, they were covered in blood. So was the ground. Red liquid. Pung rubbed her sore eyes and tried to focus.

**"Are you okay?"** asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I guess. Covered in blood. It's super."

Dark walked over to her and knelled down. Pung sat up properly before shaking her head lightly. She was uneasy about Dark. They never really got to 'talk'. He was extremely intimidating and seemed a lot bigger than Jak. Dark blinked at Pung, his huge black orbs starring right into her. Pung shivered as Dark reached for her face. "Uhm" was the only sound that came out of Pungs mouth when Dark licked the blood off his fingers

"**You were bleeding, I couldn't help it."** A small smirk was forming on his lips. Pungs' bottom lip quivered. That feeling in her lower stomach, the tingling. Dark was oddly seductive. Darks brows furrowed. He could read her mind.

**"I've been meaning to meet you properly. I'm Dark.**" The creature seemed to purr when he said his name; he reached out a clawed hand to shake Pungs'. Pung nodded, her cheeks slightly pink against her brown skin. The female examined Darks face, he looked a bit different from Jak. Well, he was a completely different person, but at the same time the same being. His hair was a grayish tone, while his skin was a light shade of blue. Definitely not human.

**"Jak told me to be nice to you if i ever met you. So, I'm going to be...." **Dark made a strange face,**"Nice...Ish" **

Pung nodded, she was still bleeding and she could see the way Dark looked at her. She didn't want to meet him, it was awkward.

**"So. Lets get one thing straight. We -me and you- didn't fuck. It was me and that... creature. I don't like you. Crazy on the other hand..."**

Pung made an offended face,"Ugh, why would you bring that up?"

**"Because I'm awesome."**

"You're trying really hard not to kill me right now, aren't you?"

**"Oh baby, you have no idea."**

Pung forced a small smile,"So... when you're Dark, Jak completely disappears?"

**"Not exactly, he's in there... Just very unconscious. Sometimes he's fully aware, and other times he's knocked out cold. I control this whole thing." **Dark grinned, the blood on his teeth very contrasting against the white.

Pung nodded,"With Crazy... It's kinda like that too. But I can easily switch to her, switching back to normal is the problem."

There was a really long pause of awkward silence. Pung was aching to go back to her cell and sleep.

**"You want to kill Jak." **It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Pung gulped. Dark watched with unblinking eyes.

"Crazy wants to kill Jak. Not me."

**"Well, still. You want to kill him."**

Pung sighed. Her forehead was warm.

**"But you, you're starting to really like him. Crazy wants to kill him. I'm going protect him from both."**

Pung stood up and put her hands on the cell bars, making them turn yellow and melted. She quickly got out and started to walk down the hall towards her cell. She didn't want to talk about feelings. It was really lame to her. Plus, she was digging herself into a hole with this liking Jak thing.

Darks ears perked up when he watched her leave. He growled as he turned back into Jak. "Why would you say that?" Jak asked the darkness.

**"Because she's a stupid girl who doesn't know what she wants."**

There was noise and Erol came back into the cell, this time with more guards. "You're in some trouble."

Erol got the guards to pick Jak up and drag him away.

**"I bet she's trying to get you killed."**

* * *

  
**Aw hopefully Dark and Pung become friends. Or whatever.**

**Oh! A BTW, there's a twist later.... just in case you didn't read... the beginning. But it'll unfold in the chapters ahead. Eh. heh. But. This one leads to something cool. Sit tight.**

**Read and love it, and review this SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT....**

**OH AND, read my upcoming new fic. Based around the book 'world war z'. It's about zombies. I fucking love zombies and you do too. Read it when it comes out.**


	11. Temptation

**Temptation**  
**Chapter eleven: Day 170, month four, second week of Dark eco Treatments.  
~*~**

**  
Mwahahahaha. So. Dark doesn't like my little Pung and Jak's stuck in the middle. Erol has taken Jak to war... and we'll see how that turned out in this chapter.**

**Almost lemon. Just... almost between Jak and Pung (surprise.) Special cock-block appearance (...s-surprise.)**

**Oh and the recommended song (Haven't recommended anything for a whhile.) is: Lykke Li: little Bit -then when it's over play 'Until we bleed' by the same artist ft. Kleerup-  
(I LOVE this song and Lykke... she's sooo darn cute. I just wanna put her in my pocket, carry her around -ahem- Anyway, play it for the parts after Jaks' war experience... it won't go well with war parts. The songs are too cute.) Please listen to them. So beautiful.  
**

**OMG I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF STARBUUUCCCKKKS. DID THIS CHAPTER IN ONE TAKE AGH.**

**

* * *

**_I let Praxis and Erol drag me to their stupid war. I watched their soldiers get torn apart by horrible creatures. I could see them shaking in their boots as those creatures showed up. They had these strange shiny yellow things in their heads; they came in all different sizes. I believe they were metal heads. They look way bigger than the lurkers Dax and me used to fight back then. I wonder if I still have it..._

_I was being let out of my cage (Yeah. My cage.) And set right in front of a huge metal head. I couldn't feel Dark anywhere close to coming out. So I had to kick their asses with my own two hands. This was gonna be kinda fun. I remember myself smiling as I jumped onto that metal head, my hands grasping at its yellow gem. I pulled it out and the creature fell to the floor. That easy? I stared at Erol and Praxis who had disappointment on their faces. They wanted to see Dark fight the metal heads, not me. I laughed as their petty Dark warrior program failed. I killed off a few other metal heads -with my own hands, by the way- and that's when Praxis got angry._

_"I thought you said he could transform!"_

_Erol was stuttering his pathetic ugly mouth off,"He will! I saw him, don't worry."_

_I did a pretty good spinning back kick to a metal heads face and carried the warm gem in my hands. Where was Dark? Maybe he was gone for good... that would be all right. I started to walk up to Praxis, their enemies in a pile. I felt invincible. It felt really nice. I laughed in Praxis's face, but I felt myself being pulled off from the ground. Crap. That metal heads breathe smelled like death. I couldn't move, it was holding me. Where was Dark? I needed him RIGHT now. That metal head would be so sorry. But, Dark didn't come out. I felt my mind begging Dark to show himself, but he just... left me. Luckily I managed to break free and kick him in the face. That's when Praxis had enough (and all the metal heads were destroyed too...BY ME.) and brought me back to the prison._

_

* * *

_Pung was lying on her bed, Jak had been gone for ten days and she was getting really bored. She had successfully made her prison outfit into something somewhat stylish. The brownish yellow pants were fashioned into some ripped shorts and the top was really just shorter. It still looked boring. Nothing that special. Pung grumbled, "Bored, bored. I am bored." She sung loudly. Pungs' singing was not so great. It was the equivalence to talk singing. Pung decided to sing in a mans voice,"I am so, so oh bored." She laughed at how funny it sounded, how it bounced off the walls of her small cell. Bounced from the walls and into her ear drums.

"What the hell was that?"

Pung sat up,"Uh...It's my awesome hit single."

Jak starred, his blue eyes sinking into her,"You're really weird."

Pung grinned full length,"Hey! You're back!" she was jumping up and down like an estranged fan girl. The balls of yellow eco were already forming in her hands to get to Jaks' cell. Her excitement made the yellow balls very uncontrollable. They also bounced off the walls.

"Calm down!"

A ball of yellow eco shot passed Jaks shoulder and Pung was already in his cell. "Hey buddy!" She squealed as Jaks eyes widened. All of a sudden she was hugging him until he felt like he just fell off a two story building.

"Ow, Pung. That thing almost hit me!" Jak breathed, his body being squished by the small female.

Pung laughed,"Oh, sorry." She sat down on the floor and watched Jak sit opposite from her. His eyes held the ocean. She swore it did. It gave her small shivers.

"You're a troublemaker. It did feel good though, to destroy...something." Jak muttered, rubbing the back of his neck,"But this makes me wanna kill Praxis even more."

"I'm glad it wasn't like my war experience..." Pung sighed, remembering herself slaughter those people.

"The weird thing was, Dark didn't come out once."

"Oh... That is weird. Luckily you're a total bad ass and got out safe."

Jak nodded, he was starring at Pungs body now. She had changed her prison clothes. It revealed... a lot of skin. Her body wasn't like Keiras, it was darker and very curvy. Jak gulped, Pung was talking and he didn't hear anything she had said.

".... But yeah, it was really boring."

Jak blinked,"Totally." He was rubbing his neck again, the ten days straight of fighting and experiments made him incredibly sore. Pung was watching him ,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just sore."

Pung was up and walking towards him now,"Do you want a massage?" Something about that question made her brown eyes twinkle with an unknown light. Was it mischief?

Before Jak could answer, she was already behind him, her hands gently rubbing his shoulders. Pung was smiling,"There's a lot of knots..." For the past few days, Pung was plotting ways to get Jak. Plus it would really spite Dark. A massage was a very classic way to seduce guys, so she tried it.

"Ow, it's starting to hurt..." Jak muttered. Fail.

Pungs cheeks went pink,"Oh, heh, sorry... I'm not very good at this. Here, does that feel better?" She asked, making her thumbs wiggle away the knots in Jaks' back. Jak nodded,"Yeah. That's good."

This went on for about five minutes before Jak moved Pungs hands to his lower back. Her knees shook as he touched her hands. Times like these made her think she liked him a whole lot more. This wasn't a crush. Then again, Jak being the only male under the age of 'pedophile' in a prison made things better.

"Right there, it's really sore." He added as Pungs hands rubbed. She wanted to say something sexy, like 'Oh, your shirts getting in the way, you better take it off' or 'Are there any other places you want me to rub?' Pung stifled a giggle as she thought of different pick-up lines.

"You should give me a massage every day." Jak said, his body very relaxed now. Pung chuckled ,"Shut up, this is serious massage time."

"I am serious" Jak murmured letting Pung move back to his shoulders. She was getting nervous now, because it was really quiet. What would they talk about? She already knew how his day went. Oh shit. Jak was pulling his shirt off. Pungs face went hot and she stopped for a bit. He knew exactly what to do at the right time.

"Why'd you stop?" Jak asked, Pung caught a glimpse of his sculpted back as he stretched a bit. For a sixteen year old his body was amazing. Pung laughed nervously,"Because you were taking your shirt off. I had to stop for you to take your shirt off. My hands would get stuck." Smooth. Pung could feel her mouth talking too much, so she stopped herself. Her hands started to rub again.

"You're totally trying to seduce me."

Pung stopped, dropping back to reality,"What? Jak. No." She was a horrible liar.

Jak was laughing silently,"I was joking. I wanted to see what you'd say."

Pung forced a small laugh,"Good one. It was a hilarious joke."

Silence for about five seconds.

"So...You weren't scared about the whole war thing at all?"

"Not really... I was more worried about what Dark would do."

Pung was starting to massage his ears now, not knowing where else to touch. She started at the very tip, and slowly moved towards the end. His ears twitched a bit and she managed to find her way to the lobes. Pung was busy massaging, her eyes closed with thought. Jaks ears were really warm now, and turning a pink hue. All of a sudden Pung stopped, not because she wanted to; but because Jak was stopping her. Did she hit the spot?

Pung blinked at him, he was starring at her now, his hand restraining hers. 'What.. is he doing?' she thought as Jak started to face her. He was so beautiful. Pung could feel herself being pushed against the wall, really slowly. She never really noticed how much bigger he was than her, his hands were so big compared to hers. Pung gulped, their noses were almost touching. She could feel his breath. It was very warm. She was breathing him.

That feeling. The electricity that starts from your toes and ends in your lower belly. Oh, that feeling. It's warm and it feels so good that you have to stifle the sounds that get stuck in your throat. Your fingers go slightly numb and your lips starts to tremble. Your toes curl a bit. You cannot keep your eyes open because it feels amazing to close them. She felt like she was going to pass out, why was she breathing so hard even though Jak hardly touched her? Jak put one hand over her mouth slowly,"Dark told me... you were loud." Was that a smile? She didn't know he had it in him to say that. Pung gulped back a small gasp.

She blinked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, her voice muffled. Jak licked his lips. The goose bumps that travel along your skin, the nerve endings that seem one thousand times more sensitive. She started to shiver even though it was hot. Jaks free hand was traveling to the bottom of her shirt now, and Pung got the hint. She pulled it off and brought him close to her. She brought his hand and made him touch her. His fingertips were just enough. They left trails of bumps. Their bare skin touched and Jak was breathing into her shoulder.

She couldn't believe this and her eyes were closing. Pungs fingers were traveling towards the hem of his pants, teasing, playing. Tugging. She needed this.

"Jak." She whispered. It seemed so cliché. Her voice almost got trapped inside her throat. It was so dry. Jak didn't say anything and she didn't expect him to. He was quiet. Unless it was him that was growling.

"**Pung!"**

Pungs eyes snapped open; her neck was stuck against the wall. She could hardly see, all of a sudden she was grasping at hands that wouldn't let go.

"Jak! This isn't funny!!" She gasped as she scratched at his hands,"You're not being kinky at all!"

**"I thought you liked it**, **Isn't this sssexy?"**

Pung squinted through watery eyes. An impish grin was on Jaks face, his body very dark. Why couldn't she see the blue in his eyes? The veins in his arms were popping out from how hard he gripped her neck.

"I… can't breathe. Jak please."

**"Oh Jak, save me. You hear that? I love it when you beg."**

He let go of her neck and Pung fell to the ground. When she looked up, Dark was laughing. The soft muscles she had seen before were now a different tone, and hard. Dangerous.

**"I hadn't had this much fun since me and Crazy." **Dark smirked, pulling Pung up by her hair. All of a sudden the laughing turned into a low... threatening growl.

Pung was shivering because of fear now, her legs wobbly from the sudden switch from lust to fear. "Fuck off!" Pung shouted as Dark licked a tear off her cheek.

**"What should I do? I could kill you right now for trying to seduce Jak. OR I could kill you for trying to kill him after you two did it."  
**  
Pung started to kick and Dark started to stand up. He was holding her by the hair two feet off the ground.

**"What're you gonna do? Turn into Crazy so I can fuck her? That's a great idea!"**

"Let go of me..." Pung warned. Pung struggled a bit, unable to think for a few moments. Then she managed to wrap her legs around his torso, she had a plan. Dark pinned her against the wall again. Pung smiled and it caught him off guard.

**"Don't tell me you like me too. You dirty slut." **Dark growled, his face close to hers. This breath was different. It smelled of the eco that poisoned the both of them. Pung forced a laugh and bit Darks bottom lip, pulling it slightly with her teeth. Dark chuckled and before he could do anything back Pung head butted him. He groaned and let go of her hair and she kicked him in that special place between his legs. Dark was pissed.

Pung looked behind her and the creature was toppled over. She started to laugh as he hissed and glared at her. **"That was the fucking third time! Agh you BITCH!" **Dark hissed as Pung flipped him the middle finger.

**"When I find my balls I'm gonna rip that finger off and eat it! Don't fucking laugh!"**

Pung was laughing now, unable to move from her squatting position. "Aw, Dark are you okay? I think I just kicked your ass."

Dark spat at her, his hands cupping his sensitive area.

"Next time, don't cock block me."

* * *

**Ew. I'm glad I proofread that. Haha. Caffeine high is over. Anyways**, **I believe Jak is very... complex. He is really quiet**** (he doesn't like to speak very much.) He likes to protect his friends and dislikes awkward situations. He has a sense for fun and he also has a really flirtatious side. He has trouble-loving people, because he didn't know his parents and didn't know what it felt like. Friendship love is different. If you played all the games, you'd know where I'm coming from (and saw the character model in the secret unlock magical place thing. Haha. Jak's a ppppimmmp. )** **I'm just saying this because people asked me what I believe Jaks personality is like. Dark on the other hand is... very perverted and it takes a really long time for him to trust someone. I do not believe that he could love normally or be fully kind. He is evil. He does care for Jak; because he IS Jak and he must protect him –er- himself. If Jak's dead, he'll be dead as well.**

**Blah. Anyways, that's over and done. TWIST NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Please keep reviewing. **


	12. Secret

**S-Secret.**  
**Chapter twelve: Day 171, month four, second week of Dark eco Treatments.  
~*~**

**Man, I'm addicted to Lykke right now. I hope you listen to the recommended music. It's very recommended.**

**Recommended song: "Tonight"- Lykke Li. (Then when it ends, just silence.)**

**

* * *

**

Pung groaned and rolled to the side. Her head was pounding for some reason. She glanced at the cell across from her, Jak was still sleeping and she smiled softly to herself. He had features that she couldn't explain. Hard and soft. Dangerous and gentle. She realized to herself how mushy she was being and got out of bed. A pained noise escaped from her lips, her breasts were so sore and she didn't know why. They had been like this for the past three days, but not this bad. Maybe she was sleeping weird. She sighed and burned through her cell bars and tiptoed over to Jaks room. The bars steamed and dropped with a little clinking sound behind her.

"Good morning." She whispered, starring at Jaks sleeping body. He was sleeping on his stomach, one arm was limp and over the edge of the mattress. A soft breathing escaped from his mouth. Pung sat on the end of the bed and shook him,"Jak, wake up!"

**"Your slut is calling you."**

Jaks eyes blinked open and he sat up,"Good morning." His eyes were still half way closed. He didn't understand why Dark would come out last night and totally disappear when he needed him most. It was really frustrating. He wasn't sure what exactly happened last night or how he felt about anything. That ear massage just felt really good and he didn't care what came next.

Pung just sat still on Jaks bed; a small smile was on her face. Jak rubbed the back of his head, not sure what to talk about. For a really weird reason she kept touching her breasts, squishing them gently and making a confused face.

"Um. What are you doing?" Jak asked, pointing at her chest.

Pung shrugged,"They feel really weird." Then starred at him,"What did you do to them?" she asked teasingly.

Jak sighed, putting his palm over his face,"You're so awkward. Nothing... really happened yesterday."

**"She kicked me, US, in the nuts. Just slap her."**

Pung started to laugh,"Are you serious? You were all breathing on me-" Jak stopped her, by getting off the bed. His cheeks were turning pink anyways.

"I know how to get you now." Pung smirked, slinking over to him, her fingers in ear-rubbing position. Jak started to face her, his expression content as Pungs arms reached up to his shoulders. Jak stood still, this girl was putting her head on his chest, her body swaying from side to side.

"You're my favourite..." She murmured. Jak frowned,"Thanks." His voice held a hint of playfulness. It was something that she hadn't heard in a long time. Pung starred up at him, he was almost eight inches taller than her. Jak sighed,"Okay. I give in." He muttered, hugging her for the very first time.

Pung felt her stomach flip a little bit,"Jak is hugging me." She whispered. It was supposed to be in her head, but her voice came out. Jak laughed, but they stayed in an embrace. Her stomach had butterflies and she felt like she was going to throw up. Wait, no. This wasn't good. She was nauseous. It wasn't butterflies. She pushed Jak gently from her, her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Jak asked as Pung spun around, and threw up in the corner. Her body was shaking now and she couldn't stop. She was bent over, her knees weak now and eyes watery. So embarrassing. Jak was horrified,"Oh my God..."  
Pung was just dry heaving now, and her ears were down in shame. "I don't know why... I just felt gross all of a sudden"

Jak was starring at her, not knowing whether or not to go over to where she was. "Are you okay now?"

"Ugh. I feel like crap." She couldn't look at him. Instead, she just squatted, her body shivering. "S-sorry. For… Puking all over your floor."

Jak rubbed the back of his head, and plugged his nose with his fingers,"It's okay. Are you sick?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Pung was in her cell now, her face in the one pillow that was on her bed. She felt so sick for no reason. She could of been sick for a number of reasons... One; Food poisoning. She ate the pre-cooked breakfast meal only half an hour ago. Maybe that was it. Two; she got nervous and the butterflies had turned into nausea and random boob soreness. Probably. It's rational. Or Three; She was pregnant. But...She didn't have sex. It was... Crazy and Dark. Crazy was her. Um. Pung thought for a bit, trying to get her mind off of reason three. Oh! Four; It could be the after affect of all these eco experiments. That's definitely it. But, she missed her period.

Pung blinked, and sat up and shook her head. Jak was in the cell across from her, doing chin ups from the ceiling bar.

"Oh my God..." Pung groaned. What day was it? She had lost track of time a while ago.

"What?" Jak asked, finishing ten.

"No. I'm only... seventeen"

Jak nodded,"I'm catching up to you then."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Jak sighed and plugged his ears.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA TWIST!!! A TWIST. WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO NOOOOW?!**

**HAVE I CROSSED THE LINE? LINES ARE FOR PUSSIES! I SPIT ON YOUR LINE!**

**Tiny baby Dark fetus.**

**Now they'll have to get along. Perhaps. Things are about... to get more interesting.**

**-Lights review page on fire-**

**REVIEW, REVIEW.  
**


	13. Callisto

**Callisto**  
**Chapter thirteen: Day 173, Month four, week three of Dark Eco treatments**  
**~*~**

**  
So. Pung is pregnant. With a little Dark bb. Jak doesn't know and neither does Dark. bwahaha.**

**Recommended song: 'Sleep tonight'- Stars.  
**

**

* * *

  
**"I-I don't know." Pung sat in front of Erol as three guards gathered in front of her cell. There was vomit on Erols shoe and Pung was covering her stomach. His face was red with anger. A hand was shaking in slapping position, Pung cowering below him.

"Well. We'll have to assess the problem and deal with it."

"Please... No more treatments." Pung gasped.

"There will be new treatments."

Pung covered her face as two of the guards brought her to her feet. They were going to a place where Pung wasn't familiar with. They were going to 'assess' her. The last time they did that she was put into the Dark Warrior program. Pung cringed at the thoughts of her unborn child getting pumped with dark eco, turning sour before it even saw the world. She glanced over to Jaks cell, he was still asleep. Thank the precursors.

* * *

**"I have a fucked up feeling about this..."**

Jak blinked open to find Dark looming over his bed. His claws were fiddling with a strand of jade hair from Jaks head. He stretched and sat up ,"Agh." Dark pulled one of Jaks hairs right off of his head and twirled it around his claw, a sadistic smirk on his pale face. Jak starred at the creature for a bit, his face had gotten thinner. Each time Dark came out as a whole, it drained nutrition from Jaks body. He probably lost about twenty pounds in the last three months. You could almost see the clones ribs. Jak looked down at his own torso, his ribs were showing as well.

Dark was glaring at Pungs empty cell,**"The bitch is going crazy." **He muttered as Jak brought his attention to where Pung was supposed to be. Jak stood up, Dark following in his footsteps like a shadow. **"See? She lives like a pig. Oh, and she's getting fatter too." **Dark scoffed as Jak cringed at the vomit on the floor of Pungs cell.

"I wonder where she is." The blond said in almost a whisper, his voice cracking in the morning atmosphere. Dark tilted his head, the strand of jade hair still intertwined with his fingers. **"She's going in for some... assessment. Maybe a new treatment." **Dark stopped to look up at his double,**"I tried reading her mind, but all I could read was panic." **With that added, his lips curled up to admit a deep laugh,**"She's scared to death."**

Jak shook his head and Dark rolled his eyes. His fingers flexed which broke the strand of hair and it fell to the ground in two pieces.

* * *

"You're almost two months pregnant." Muttered a nurse, as Erol watched through the doorway, his arms crossed. His brows furrowed in thought. The nurse was someone plain, her eyes gray and her voice monotone. She had markings on her face the way Erol did and short red hair. She had just given Pung a regular urine pregnancy test. Pungs ears lowered,"Two... months?" she asked as the nurse rolled her eyes and pulled off the rubber gloves. The office was inside of the prison, and very different from a standard doctors office. It was rural and unsanitary looking. Pung wouldn't be surprised if the nurse weren't actually a certified nurse.

"The best thing for this is termination." The nurse said, poking around in the cupboards for something. Erol stepped inside the room,"No. She's keeping it. I have plans for this one."

Pung shivered, she didn't know what to say. There was someone living inside of her. She couldn't feel it yet, but now it was official. A breathing being. A small growing human. Erol beckoned Pung to follow her, so she got up and thanked the nurse half-heartedly.

They were walking down the corridors, thoughts racing through the females head. Erol stopped before entering the examination room. His eyes held disgust,"Who's the father?" He asked as Pung sighed,"I'm not sure." It wasn't a full lie. She couldn't even remember the night when her and Dark made this. Erol grunted and walked into the room, "Well then, we're just going to have to move your cell room. Again."

Pung made an involuntary whimper sound and walked into the examination room, Erol was explaining everything to Praxis. Praxis was nodding and muttering, his glance going from Pung to her belly then to Erol.

"Okay, Pung get up onto the chair."

Her legs and arms were bound; beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead. The needles filled with Dark eco descended upon her and Pung felt herself start to yell,"You might hurt it! Don't do this!"

Praxis was starring,"Pung. We're only doing 5 kilojoules. Your.... child" He almost spat at the word, "is a part of you, thus... a part of The Dark Warrior Program." How could he?

Pungs teeth clenched as the eco shocked through her skin, before entering her bloodstream. She could feel the waves start to enter her stomach, her toes. "No! The baby! Please!" She could feel her muscles tensing, her canines growing. Her skull contorted to hold horns above her head; her fingernails burned into a coal color and grew impossibly sharp.

Praxis was laughing and Erol was in awe. Crazy was furious. It felt so good to be out again. Crazy hissed, saliva dripping down her mouth. Her claws were scratching at her restraints as Praxis held his chest and Erol stopped the machine.

"She's pretty fucked up now. I can't imagine how powerful the little one will be" Praxis felt a wave of pride as he went over to Crazy, patting her stomach as she growled loudly.

* * *

**"She certainty let herself go." **Dark muttered as he spotted the guards dropping a prisoner inside the cell across from theirs. Jak starred at the new prisoner, a male, mid-thirties. He wasn't very well groomed and quite fat. Jak sighed ,"No."

Dark laughed and nudged Jak,**"Not much of a weight difference, huh? Oh boy, she's gone! Haha." **Jak was growling and the man across the cell starred at him. All the man saw was a crazed demon creature, without a shirt on and in ottsel boxers, growling evilly at him. His horns were threatening as Jak stood up. The men gasped,"Please, don't hurt me!" Jak hissed at the man, his ears twitching as he felt himself bend the bars of the cell.

**"What did you do with her?!" **Jak asked, his voice low as he stood in front of the mans' cell, his skin as pale as a sheet. The man cowered,"I-I don't know who you're talking about! Please, stay away!"

Jak reached his hand inside the cell, his claws threatening to rip the man apart**," WHERE IS SHE?!"** The man was now on the other side of his cell, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Jak and Dark were fighting inside his brain. Jak turned back to 'normal'. "You don't know?" He asked, the man starring at him, his eyes wide. Jak gulped before dropping his arms to his sides. He forehead was moist with sweat.

Jak looked at the man,"Uh. I have anger issues..." and retreated back to his own cell.

* * *

Pung was moved into a new cell. Being pregnant made the guards treat her slightly differently. No more shoving, no more slapping. She could get used to this. The treatments were shorter, and less Dark eco was used. I mean, there was still eco, but less of it was used. Pung sighed and lifted her shirt up. She was the average weight for a girl of her height, but just not... the average thickness. She was slightly plump, but you still couldn't tell she was pregnant. When her relatives were pregnant, they usually started showing at around five months. Pung poked her stomach. It was still soft. The jewel pierced through her navel caught light and sparkled. Light? There was no window in this cell.

Pung looked up, and across from her was the cell with the window. She could see the stars. An orange star shined in the distance. Pung recognized it. Her mother once had said that the star was actually a planet. It was Jupiter. Pung grunted and sat down, her fingers tracing around her belly button. Jupiter had sixty-three moons. The moon most visible was Callisto. A dark moon that looked like it had the universe painted onto it. If she squinted hard enough, she could make out a puny dot adjacent to the planet. Pung smiled to herself again, her hands rubbing her belly softly. She got up and starred at Callisto, before bending her cell bars and walking in the direction of Jaks cell. Time to tell the father.

* * *

**Yup. LOL, a fat guy lives across from Jak now. Oh the shenanigans. I got the cute ottsel boxers from a picture I saw on DA. Once I remember who did them, I'll deff drop some names. It wasn't my idea!**

**Just picture Dark, without a shirt on, all angry and scary. With cute little ottsel boxers. -waits for rhp to go crazy-**

**Oh. And a p.s.... Uh, i'm not sure what planet the Jak series is set on... I'm assuming Earth at some point. So, i just chose Jupiter as a planet you could see. Eh, I don't care if i'm wrong.**

**REVIEW THIS SHIIZA.**


	14. Truth

**Truth.**  
**Chapter fourteen: Day 174-5, Month four, Week three and a day of Dark Eco treatments  
~*~**

**WAAAAHHH.I have created a world :3**

**-plays with DJ plushi- ALSO.... I KNOW A CRAP LOAD OF YOU READ THIS STORY -glares-. SO REVIEW IT.**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY.**

**

* * *

  
**Pung was sitting across from Jak, her eyes slightly watery as she held in her breath. Jak was starring at her, an eyebrow raised as she held both of his hands. The atmosphere was still and clammy. Jak was starting to grow impatient as he watched Pung coax herself into telling him _something._

"Okay." Pung breathed,"Tell him.... Now." She took another breath, her leg shaking with anxiety.

Jak glared at her,"Pung, you're getting my hands all sweaty."

Pung opened her eyes and sighed,"Jak. I am two months--- Agh. Fuck. Okay now."

Jak nodded,"...Two months?"

Pung let go of Jaks hands for two seconds, enough to dry them off, and held them again before unloading the truth. How would he react? She'd find out right... now. Tell him now.

"Jak. I am two months pregnant... Ta-da."

The world spun. It definitely did a three-sixty turn around. Jak just starred at her, the room was tilted he was sure. His vision was blurry and he just had to stand up. He just had to get away from her for a moment. Jak put his hand on his forehead, it was really hot. Pung was still holding onto his hand, the blond was standing now, his knees weak. This was not good. It would change everything.

"It's yours... because I didn't have sex in prison. Well, technically it's Darks."

Jak could hardly hear her. The room was spinning way too fast. Pregnant? Two months?! His baby? Jak was shaking now, breathing hard. Dark had something to say, Or do, because he was rearing to come out now. Jak held his head, then his stomach. Everything hurt. No, Dark. Dark was incredibly angry, he was too dangerous to be out. Control it.

"Pung get out."

Pung glared at him,"What the fuck? We have to talk about this! No! I'm not leaving." She folded her arms and sat on his bed. Stubborn.

"Something bad..." Jak was panting now,"Is going to happen. GET **OUT!" **Jak transformed fast, an electric shock of eco surrounded him as Dark yelled. Pung crawled back; she should have listened to the demons host. She could almost feel Darks anger. It was unsettling. It was prickly.

**"KILL IT!!" **The creature roared, his teeth bore as he walked up to Pung, his claws pointing. Pung was wide-eyed as she watched Dark crawl onto the bed were she was sitting. He was purely angry. Dark was growling,**"It's not MINE." **he stated, his nose inches away from hers. He wanted to strangle her until she turned a supernatural color. "It's yours! It's impossible for it to be anyone else's!" Pung found herself yell as Darks upper lip trembled, revealing his sharp canines.

At that comment Dark started to drag Pung off of the bed by her leg. The female was covering her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting all over Dark. That would piss him off even more. "D-Dark! Let me go! I-I'm gonna puke!" The creature ignored her and examined her stomach,**"I can just kill this...thing with my own hands." **Dark dragged a claw around Pungs belly button as she watched him up side down. Pung was shivering now, her face turning pink, but she managed to punch him in the stomach. She missed her initial target of penis.

Dark cringed and dropped her to the floor,**"YOU'RE A SLUT! It could be anyone's!" **He hissed and his hand went flying to her throat. This couldn't be good for the baby. Pung gasped a quick breath before she felt his fingers grip around her neck. Dark was pushing her down onto the concrete; both hands seemed to be gripping tighter by each second, **"Fucking turn blue!"**

Pung could see stars, they flashed and she could see Jupiter. Dark was shaking; his teeth were clenched so hard that they had feeling. Jak was trying to fight himself and Dark roared as his grip started to loosen, and his claws retreating. "NO!" Jak was coming back, he was fighting it. Tan hands released her neck. Pung gasped for breath. Jak was covering his face, the black gnarled horns were disappearing.

"Sorry." He muttered, his voice was thick.

Pung opened her eyes, her lashes were wet,"Ouch." her neck stung as she watched Jak shake. He wanted to tell her that he didn't have a father, and this kid might just have to live without one too. What a selfish thing to think. He shouldn't be thinking like this. But, How would be explain all this? Jak knew he shouldn't be angry, he knew Dark went to far. He rested his head on his knees and watched Pung. The girl sighed and felt her stomach. She didn't even remember how she got pregnant. The fat male across the room rolled over and grunted.

Pung starred at her old room,"New neighbour?"

Jak sighed,"Don't try to change the subject...Are you okay?"

Pung raised her eyebrows,"Yeah... other than my neck and dead brain cells, I'm good."

The male rubbed his eyes,"Ugh. What now?"

Pung groaned and rolled over to where Jak was. Her neck was red and bruises would start to show soon. Jak put his hands in his lap and sighed,"I think I might be in here... forever." Pung shook her head and sat up,"We'll escape. The three of us."

"This can't... be happening." He wanted to be there for Pung, to help her through this, but the dark side of Jak was just furious. This whole situation was wrong. What would he tell Daxter? 'I have a kid now.' What the hell? No. What would he tell Keira? That was even worst. She would never speak to him again.

Pung was touching her neck and flinching. Once again, her smallness and her look of vulnerability almost alarmed the male as he watched her, his eyes glazed from shock. Pung starred at him,"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna name it Callisto." Wrong timing Pung.

Jak watched her mouth move, he was almost glaring at her,"...Callisto?" He could feel Dark flinch at the name. His voice was thick again; he knew Dark had something to say to that.

Pung nodded,"Yeah."

"Already?"

Pung nodded again. She was nowhere near to showing yet, and she already had a name for the damn thing. What if she didn't end up having the baby? Something could go wrong.

"Why Callisto?"

Pung explained how her new cell was across from the cell with the window, and how Jupiter was out. She inquired that how Callisto was the moon most visible and what it looked like. Jak was nodding and he sighed,"What if... it's a girl?"

"Then it'll still be Callisto."

"That's an ugly name for a girl..."

"I can shorten it, like 'Cally' or...Yeah, 'Cally'"

Jak sighed, again. He did not want to be a dad. Not Yet. Definitely not impregnating a girl he only knew for less than a year. A girl who he only thought as a 'good friend' or a small crush. He didn't love Pung. Maybe this could be a secret. Pung and... Callisto could be his secret. Jak blinked. If Daxter saw him now, he'd be very disappointed. Keeping huge secrets like this. Dax would probably not even talk to Jak. Dax would not open his mouth. He did miss his best friend, but he knew he would regret his chattiness. Jak felt himself smirk,"Callisto sounds okay."

It's just a secret. Everything in this prison is a secret. He didn't have to tell anyone. It would hurt to tell. No one will know what happened. How Erol raped him. Meeting Pung and Crazy. How his dark side fucked someone he didn't know. How he went to war. How Dark was formed. How hard he cried. How he could strangle and physically hurt a girl. Now this could be added to his vault. How he impregnated a girl a year older than him. How he didn't love that girl. How that girl was just a friend.

Pung beamed,"Really? It sounds kick-ass right?"

* * *

Dark was peeling an orange, his claws stabbing into its porous sun colored flesh, letting the juices roll down his fingers.

**"She named the bastard?"**

Jak was half-asleep, his back turned to Dark who managed to peel half the orange. The blond grunted a small 'yes' and covered his head with the pillow. Dark was starting to refer to the baby as 'bastard' because he still denied to being it's biological father.

Dark sucked the juice off his claw, letting some of it dribble onto his goatee,**"After a fucking moon?"  
**  
Jak nodded, wanting to throw the pillow at his clone as he heard slurping. Dark was sinking his teeth into half the orange; a soft moan escaped his mouth as he pictured it to be Pungs womb. Dark finished the orange, his tongue slipping under his claws to find rine and pulp. **,"What a cute and super majestic name. Oh my God, 'Callisto'. Sooo cute." **He glared with sarcasm.

Jak was awake now, watching Dark finish off his breakfast. The elf blinked and the creature looked up at him. Jak was angry that a side of him would strangle Pung. The dark side of him. The side that was sitting there, grooming himself. Without a care. The oranges intestines were all over Darks mouth,**"Jackie, you should forgive me," **he said in his 'good' voice.

Jak glared,"What you did yesterday was wrong."

Dark sighed and walked over to Jak, lifting up the covers and going under. Jak growled and moved as far back as he could. He could feel Dark wondering around down there, up to absolutely no good. Jak felt something wet on his stomach, a rough sticky tongue. He felt a tug on his pants; a chuckle and Dark peeked up at him. That infamous smirk on his face.

**"I'll give you a blowjob. A really nice one, If you forgive me."**

Jak growled,"Fuck off!"

Dark chuckled,**"You're not gonna get it from preggo. Or the fat guy."** Dark pointed to their neighbour, who was rolling in his sleep. Erol and Praxis had started his experiments yesterday and it made him have night terrors. The mans name was Earl. Jak watched Earl roll over, his mouth moving... sometimes he would scream and say 'no.' He wondered if Erol did the same thing to the man.

**"Like... a really sexy blowjob. I know how you like my fangs against your di--"**

Jak stopped him, the man was starting to talk in his sleep. He got up and watched Earl. "I think he's having a nightmare" Jak muttered as Dark sighed, rolling off the bed. Earl thrashed around in his sleep, his arms flailing,"No! No more! NO!"

What happened next surprised both Jak and Dark, their eyes simultaneously growing wide as they watched Earl turn into a blue and purple creature, his claws thrashing in his sleep. Jak gasped,"They must be giving him... lots of eco."

Dark sighed and watched Earl, the eyes of the blue creature were opening, revealing dilated black pupils with blue sclera. Dark glared at him,**"Amateur. They used blue eco on the fat guy. With a bit of dark."** He smirked. Earl turned back to normal, finding himself panting and sweaty. Jak turned around, not wanting Earl to know they were watching.

Dark crawled onto the bed, not wanting to go back into Jaks mind. At least, not without a fight. Jak rolled his eyes as Dark posed seductively,**"I can still read your mind. You want this." **

Jak glared,'read this: Fuck you.' Dark cleared his throat,**"Fine. I'll go back." **

The blond gave Dark a forced smile,"Good boy." Dark stretched and watched Jak through one eye,**"If we fuck."**

Jak let out a frustrated grumble and covered his face.

* * *

**-Dances- Just an intro to Earl. Poor Earl, you'll see. There might be lemon later. Like... later later. OH GOD, but not with Earl. Um. Yeah. Maybe, if I'm nice enough there'll be more lemon. I'm slightly lemond out because of the one-shots I'm currently working on. I just feel like there's not enough... lemon in this story. Not juicy enough. Maybe there doesn't have to be ANY lemon :3**  
**  
Uh anyways. REVIEW. If you fav, review it too. You'll be automatically cool. **  
**  
**


	15. Annual

**Annual  
Chapter fifteen: Day 230, Month five of Dark Eco treatments.  
~*~**

**Sorry for the big time jump from previous chapter to this one. There's gonna be a lot of time jumps. Just lots of eco treatments and blah. Erol still doesn't know Jak's the father of Pungs baby. Well he has a hunch. It's obvious. Pung is now almost five months preggo. She has a bb bump. Earl (the fat guy across the hall from Jaks cell) has been receiving lots of eco treatments and some interesting stuff is gonna happen with that later on. Blo blah.**

**I'm having a gigantic writers block. It's insane. Also, in the middle of writing two other fics.**

**

* * *

**

_Coal colored claws ran over an engorged belly. A low growl filled the darkness as its finger tips slowly started scratching, tearing at the being inside. It was trapped; it was trapped inside of her. She was trying to let it free. Scratch marks littered the swollen stomach, sharp, pink. Angry. She could feel it now, its presence was obvious. Its' heart was beating along with its mothers. The claws gave one final scratch before digging into its navel. Crimson blood dribbled down towards her feet. Dripping._

_Her claws slowly started to pull her belly button apart, revealing her insides. The host let out a low laugh, lifting her bloody claws. A splash of liquid, and a small whimper was emitted and the host held up its tiny squirming parasite._

* * *

Jak awoke, panting. He swore that was not a dream. He got out of bed quickly and started to walk down the hall. "Pung," he whispered, his feet and hands cold. What an eerie dream. He could hear Dark waking up, the experiments during these past two months made his dark side stronger; more deviant. Jak reached Pungs cell and peeked inside.

The teen could hardly see in the dark when he reached Pungs' cell, her back was facing him. It was hard to bend the cell bars without turning into his darker form, but he managed. Jak walked up to Pung slowly, almost tiptoeing, and turned her over.

Blood could be seen through the blanket, under her nails... on her face. Jak gasped and pulled her into a seated position,"Pung!" he held her, shaking. "No!" he shook harder, holding her, hoping this was just a dream. He could feel the warmth of her blood, he could smell it. The blood soaked into his own clothing, moistening his skin.

"Jak?" Pung was awake. She wasn't bleeding anymore. He was seeing things. Smelling things. Why was this happening? Dark was laughing. He had something to do with the hallucinations. She smiled,"You're really affectionate this morning," She seemed to purr. Jak sighed and let go of her,"Y-you're okay."

Pung nodded,"Mmmhm." and rubbed her tummy. It had gotten a lot bigger, she was obviously pregnant now. The female groaned and rolled onto her side,"I'm getting.... super fat and HUGE. It's blowing my mind how sexy I am." Being pregnant seemed to soften Pung. Her usual loud mouth and mischievous personality was now that of a helpless kitten. Jak didn't even know if she wanted to escape anymore.

The blond nodded, his eyes on her belly. He hardly realized how big she had really gotten. It was subtle at first, a small slight belly, then BAM, an obvious baby bump. Pung caught him starring and gasped a bit,"The baby's awake." She moved her hands around her belly, and looked up at Jak,"You woke it up!"

Jak blinked,"...What does it feel like?" He watched the mother raise a brown eyebrow before grabbing Jaks' hands and placing them on her engorged belly. They stood in silence, Dark stirring in his mind. "I don't... feel anything," he muttered, disappointed. Pung looked down at her belly,"I guess, I can only feel it. It's not big enough yet."

They both sat. What would happen when the baby is born, and how would they would get out of this? Jak rubbed the back of his head as he watched Pungs stomach. This was going to be HIS baby. Jaks' son or daughter. He felt himself getting up, and leaving the room. Jak ignored Pungs pleas to stay with her for the night, and returned to his cell. He felt waves of nausea hit his stomach. Being in there made him feel very uncomfortable.

Pung being pregnant was very real now. She would be five months pregnant soon, the fetus could hear, it would have eyelids... It's now either a boy or a girl. Jak coughed, he was going to vomit. Dark was growling in Jaks mind and it was giving him a huge headache. "Shut up!" Jak whimpered, grabbing at his hair as Dark grew louder and more aggressive.

Pung was five months pregnant. He met her... almost a year ago. It was a year now that Jak has been in prison. Dates and times rang through his head as Dark roared and crawled out of Jaks' mind. The creature revealed himself as one being. Now, every time Dark came out as an individual, it would hurt Jak. A piece of him would tear and burn. A new scar would be born on Jaks flesh. The most recent scar started to etch across Jaks' rib cage. It did so with a burning sensation.

Dark laughed as the blond cowered,**"You're weak."** Jak looked up at his clone, his eyes watery,"What do I do?" He asked. Dark smirked, putting a hand on Jaks' chin, lifting it higher. Giving him confidence. Their eyes met, Dark watching Jaks' ocean hued orbs fill with nothingness. Dark was becoming more powerful. More dangerous. He could do anything.

**"You kill it."**

Jak sat for a bit, almost pondering the thought of reaching inside Pungs belly and killing their unborn child. The satisfaction of pulling at the cord, tugging at it, hearing popping or ripping. Making whatever sound that killing a fetus would make. Jak could feel himself laugh. Sometimes his emotions and Darks' would intertwine until they were the exact same person, even if Dark was sitting right in front of him. Dark was grinning; hearing Jak laugh filled him with satisfaction. **"Do it. It would be quick. Then no more worries,"** Dark started to stroke Jaks hair as he nodded. What was he thinking? Jak growled,"No."

Dark blinked at his answer,**"No?!" **Jak looked at the creature and nodded,"I can't do it." Jak stood up, this time being bigger than Dark. He felt like he was... actually dominant for once. Dark looked up at him, his throat gurgling with anger.

**"Then I'll kill it!" **He hissed loudly, the sound of Darks' anger rang through Jaks' ears. The blond moved towards the wall,"I won't let you!" He tried fighting himself off, kicking, punching... biting, until bruises littered his body. Dark got inside Jaks' mind again, in full control.

* * *

Pung was still awake, even though it was nearing probably about two in the morning. She watched her belly rise and fall as she breathed in and out. Soft. She could hear footsteps coming from down the hall, and quickly rolled into pretend sleeping position. Her cell bars creaked and she heard someone walk into her room.

**"You awake?" **A voice familiar asked her. The voice was a bit raspy with tiredness.

"Jak, go back to your cell." She whispered, burrowing her face into the softness of the pillow. The bed squeaked as the male got on top of it. She felt him behind her, Jaks' arms wrapped around her belly. They were in spooning position and Pung smiled,"I was trying to tell you something earlier, but you ditched me." She felt Jak nod; his fingertips were stroking her belly now.

Pung flinched as Jak started to scratch slightly, she moved away from him to try to face the blond... But he was pinning her down now. "Jak, this isn't romantic," She murmured, finally turning over. Jak looked different to her, his eyes were dead looking. Not the beautiful bright blue she was used to, but a dim almost gray color. His breath smelled like eco. "Are you okay?" she asked him, sitting up.

Jak sat up too, his skin was very pale. Was she dreaming? **"Nothing is okay anymore. I need company." **His voice was... so raspy. Pung nodded, her eyes wide as she watched Jak cling onto her arm. Pung gave him a nervous laugh,"You're really cuddly it's almost sickening."

Jak looked up at her, in an almost robotic way... and smiled a tiny bit. It looked like it hurt to do so, **"You don't remember how the baby was made?" **The question hung in the air and Pungs' voice got caught in her throat,"Uh... Not really?" She felt her cheeks grow hot as Jak moved closer,**"Want me to show you?"** Pung felt her heart skip a beat,"Jak?" Usually Pung would be fast to say 'yes', but something about Jak tonight made her uneasy.

Pung was on constant gulping mode as Jak quickly pulled off his shirt. He was skinnier than she had remembered... and fresh scars littered his chest. "Where'd you get those from?" She asked, pointing to an angry red one on his rib cage. Jak shrugged, his dead eyes moving from his own chest to Pungs. He took her shirt off, Pung blinking at his odd behaviour. Jak smirked a bit and started to nibble her neck, his hands on her belly again. Pung thought she could see small horns under some of his hair, she was not sure.

Her toes went numb as he continued. What was he doing? Pung gasped as the nibbling turned into biting. "Ow, you're hurting me," her voice was in a whisper when he starred at her again, his eyes had made her stop talking. Jak started pulling on her shorts, Pungs legs softly kicking at him. That is when she noticed the claws. Long and dark. The female blinked,"You're not Jak."

The creature smiled, revealing his sharp canines. Dark was different this time, some features were still Jaks'... His eyes, his skin color. Just everything seemed to be turned to 'off'. Pung watched Dark drag his claws along her thighs until blood started to blossom from her flesh. She was losing conscientiousness.

Then, she passed out.

* * *

**Sigh. A gorgeous sparkling example of writers block. Mother.... truckin'.... writers block. But, I do believe I have enough imagination for the next chapter.**

**Dark is getting very evil. You will see more of his havoc. Eh. It's been one year, -whoops unenthusiastically-**

**Please review. This story depends on the reviews. I DEPEND ON REVIEWS. -Watches people fav- IF YOU FAV...... WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW?! -rocks back and forth mumbling- SWINE FLU IS GRABBING EVERYONE. I'M GOING STIR CA-RAZY. I NEED TO BE INSPIRED.**

**No reviews. No story. -puts thumb in mouth nervously- I SWEAR, I'LL OFF THIS THING.**


	16. Afterwards

**Afterwards.  
****Chapter Sixteen: One year and a Day.**  
~*~

**There is going to be....Parts of lemon flashback, so beware. Well, not really lemon, but rape? S-ssorry. Erol found out that Jaks' the baby daddy (says 'baby daddy' like a true gangstah OG. YO.)... You'll see how he found out.**

**;______; Thank you for the reviews, I shall continue. -runs from blowtorch, almost tripping on crumpled pieces of paper- You all made my day**

**OH AND... SORRY FOR THE LONG-ASS UPDATE TIME. I HAVE LET YOU ALL DOWN. School is over and i'm feeling uber inspired. YOU WILL READ SCARY SHIT BWAHAHAHAHA. I will be updating every week. Unless something horrible happens like it did. Okay? Okay. Good. Shall we go on?**

**Yesh.**

* * *

All she could see was the hazy face of the nurse looming over her as Pung wearily opened her eyes. When she tried to sit up, a harsh pain shot through her belly, and between her legs. The nurse grumbled and slowly coaxed her back down so the female wouldn't strain against her bounds.

"What happened?" Pung asked, speaking for the first time in hours. Her voice crispy and crunchy like dead leaves under feet. The nurse pulled off her rubber gloves and put a sheet over the mother,"You were unconscious for a day." An ultrasound machine was beside the bed, one Pung had never seen before. The image was blurry, and the nurse flicked off the monitor screen.

When Pung looked up at the older female, she nodded and muttered,"The baby's fine." The mother sighed softly; a cool wave of relief rushed over her as the nurse un-bound her arms. "You are free to go," the nurse said in one straight tone. Pung nodded, even though she still had questions, and was escorted down the hall towards her cell. The female kept starring down at her arms and thighs, which were bandaged up. It hurt to walk. She passed Jaks' room, slowing slightly, only to find Jak not there. The guard nudged her to keep her moving, and Pung reached her cell and crawled onto her bed.

When she blinked, or closed her eyes she could see flashbacksof what had happened almost two days before. Flashes of an animal like scream, searing pain, and low growling. Pung remembered her insides burning, the smell of blood and eco. She opened her eyes again; perhaps her mind was trying to hide her from whatever had happened. She pondered where Jak was, he probably knew who did this. He probably had the closure she was looking for.

* * *

"I knew it was you all along..." A voice barked into Jaks' ear,"You thought you could kill her? One of my most cherished experiments is growing inside of her, and you almost ended that." Erol laughed and clapped his hands together,"Why would you take that away from me?" Jak groaned and contemplated spitting at Erol, debated on whether or not to turn into Dark and rip the markings off his face.

Erol made a clicking noise and did his most favourite thing of grabbing at the blonds hair,"I knew you were the father all along. It's going to be... Epic, Jak." The marked elf dropped Jaks' head and moved to the other side of the chair,"Your child has already been receiving the necessary amount of eco to be the perfect weapon." Jaks' eyes went wide,"Are you fucking crazy?!" He could not stop himself for yelling, and received a long shock of dark eco for doing so. Erol started to laugh before turning to a guard,"Get this freak out of my site." With that, Jak was escorted back into his cell.

* * *

_**"You don't remember how the baby was made?"**_

Pungs' eyes flew open; she had fallen asleep for just a few moments. She quickly put her hands on her belly to feel the being inside of her quiver slightly. "What... Did he do?" She asked the engorged stomach; almost believing it would answer back. Almost wishing it would tell her that, no, Jak did not rape her. Those claws were not his, or those eyes. Or that voice.

But, it was not Dark either.

Was it both?

Pung shuddered as Callisto moved inside of her. She could only remember parts of what happened, Jaks' face and the pain. His claws threatened to reach inside of her. She was in and out of consciousness when that had happened. Did he enjoy doing that to a limp body? To a body covered in blood and tears. Each time she closed her eyes, Pung could see parts of what had happened.

It would not be rape if she did enjoy it. But, this time... It was very different. Pung knew that this creature was not Jak. If it was... Things would probably be different. She could hear memories of herself repeating,'no' or 'stop'. That was not consent. Then again, when the baby was made, She could not remember if she said no. It was all her crazy side. What truly happened last night?

The female buried her face into the palms of her hands. 'Why would he do that?' She thought in silence. Pung wiped her face and looked up; spotting two guards walk past her cell. It was almost a signal that Jak was back in his room. Pung took a deep breath before standing up, flinching at the wounds in and all over her body.

* * *

Jaks' chin was resting on his knees, the rest of his body tightly close. If he closed his eyes he could forget. He would let his thoughts turn into mush; a wave of sand from Sandavor village would take his thoughts away. It would take his whole mind away and Jak would be able to be happy again. The scars would melt off into a soothing cool breeze and with the scars, Dark would vanish. Daxter and Keira would be on the beach with him... Perhaps even his new baby... Maybe even Pung. But…thought of Pung and the baby brought him back to the cold caustic metal of reality. Jak started to rock back and forth.

They brought unhappy thoughts. Dark tried to kill his own child. But what had happened weren't all Darks doing. He was unsure of what had happened yesterday. Dark and him were forming together. Jak opened his eyes to find Pung sitting right in front of him, her hand raised in a slapping position. Her eyes were bright yellow, indicating her crazy side. Jak cleared his throat,"Stop!" She did not obey, instead her palm made contact with Jaks' cheek.

The male got thrown off the bed, his eyes looking up at a crazy person, her hands forming two shaky purple balls of electricity. Jak groaned watching the dark eco balls burn searing dents in the wall. Pung -Well, Crazy Pung- slinked up to Jak, her belly huge and awkward. A dangerous lioness protecting her unborn cub.

The female gasped and transformed back into her less threatening form. Pung starred at her hands,"You..." It must have taken a lot of her strength to turn into her dark form, because she collapsed a few moments later. Jak blinked and walked up to her and noticed that she was not unconscious, but crying silently. At that moment, Pung realized what he had did that night. It was not rape, but a lure to kill her unborn child. The memories had come back... She just had to see his face.

Jak sighed and put a hand on Pungs back, he did not wish to speak no more. He wished he were still mute. He decided not to speak, but instead to pull Pung closer to him. She struggled at first, pounding her fists against his chest, shaking her head. But soon, she was still. The whole prison was still. It was still until her hiccups faded, it was motionless even half an hour after that.

"Who are you?"

The question broke the silence and Jak looked down at Pung, needing to speak for the very first time in the minutes that had past,"I don't know." Being in prison changed him. It replaced happiness with dark eco. Youth was replaced with responsibility. Friendship was replaced with... Strangers. One stranger, who presented itself as a fireball of playfulness and a tangle of wild brown hair, needed you to grow up fast. Another stranger presented itself as concentrated emotion, that stranger was a part of you.

"It's a boy by the way."

Jak blinked,"What did you say?"

"The baby is a boy, the nurse told me two days ago."

He felt his heart almost burst. A boy? Jak gulped,"W-why did you tell me this?" He felt flicker of pride, before it vanished into Darks anger. Jak ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes glazed with thought.

Pung scooted herself against the wall and patted her stomach,"You were quiet, so I told you." Her voice was still laced with anger towards Jak. She did not care that he wanted to wait until it was born to know the sex. She knew it bothered him to know this, and it gave her pleasure that it made him angry. Jak wished he were out of prison, that this happened when he was a bit older.

The female starred at her feet,"You almost killed us yesterday. I don't know if we'll be the same, Jak." The blond opened his mouth to speak but Pung silenced him by standing up,"I don't want you near me or the baby." Jak got up quickly,"Wait," he said harshly, one hand gripping Pungs' upper arm. His fingers almost bruising the skin. The female gasped and watched Jaks' grip loosen.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Jak? You don't have to worry about being a Dad," Pung seemed to growl as she yanked her arm out of his grip. She turned quickly and returned to the silent hallway, to find her way back to her cell. This would be revenge. Perhaps.

Was this truly what Jak wanted? What she said was slightly true. He did wish that this did not happen, but now it's too late. It was originally Darks fault, Dark was the father. It was Darks' entire fault, everything was Darks fault. Dark was laughing inside of his mind. Jak wished he could put his fingers in his ears and silence the creature. His heart felt weird again, it was not him that wanted to kill his unborn son.

Or... was it?

* * *

_**"Do you want me to show you?"**_

_Pungs voice got stuck inside her throat as Jak moved towards her, his eyes a strange hue. They were stuck between here and somewhere else. Every noise was fuzzy in her ears as Jak pulled off his shirt, Pung could see her hand fly up to point at a fresh pink scar on his rib cage. Jak seemed scrawny, his lean muscles replaced by jutting bones and rib cage. The male shrugged, and pulled Pungs clothing off with ease_. _A tired smile formed across Jaks' face as he started to nibble on her neck. Her skin tasted of salt._

_She could almost hear her voice whispering his name. Every sound was hazy. Like a vague headache that filled only the back of your head. Jak was getting violent then, his nibbling turned into biting, and his fingernails dug into her thighs. Hard. Blood started to drip down her legs and Pung let out a small sigh when she realized his once dull nails were sharp claws._

_Pung could feel herself loosing consciousness and all she saw was black. When she came to, she could feel a sharp pain inside of her. That's when she realized something went terribly wrong. Jak had his claws inside of her and she found her voice,"No. No." Once again, hazy._

_Cotton in your head._

_Jak smiled,"Yes," he nodded before tugging at his own pants and letting them fall to the concrete ground. Pung moved away from him, but he forced her towards him. She closed her eyes; it would be better if she could not see. He entered, it hurt. Claws had scraped the insides of her, and now he was inside of her... And every thrust he made was like fire. Fire that was not passionate, like the clichés you read in romance novels. Fire, the kind that burned. Fire like hurt._

_She tried to escape again, her mouth letting out small whimpers. "It hurts. Stop." He did not listen. He got faster, he bit harder. His nails dug into her shoulders until they bled. They were stuck in an awkward position now, Pung was sideways, her arms over the small bed trying to pull herself away from him. One leg was propped over the males' shoulder, while the other limb was under his leg._

_She knew this was not right. "Stop." she murmured, her voice was so tired. Jak started to laugh,"Stop?" he paused and made her face him ,"But we're having fun." Pungs face was buried in her wet palms, her chest heaving up and down, her insides bleeding out. Jak hissed,"Look at me!" But that only made her cry harder. When Pung finally looked up at him, he had started to stroke her hair,"I'm not going to hurt you. You're my favourite. Remember?" He was teasing her. He was trying to lure her in. The female started to hiccup,"B-But I-I don't want to do this." Jak started to laugh again, his claws covered in her blood,"Are you scared?" Pung tried to push him again. Her voice not hers as she screamed when Jak put his claws inside of her again; her fists were pounding his chest now, his eyes focused. Searing pain. He was laughing. "It'll be done soon."_

_Pitch black._

_No sound._

_When Pung came to, Jak was licking his fingers. "What did you do?!" That's when everything turned purple. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Erol ran into the room to find them naked and bloody. The marked elf growled to his minions and they stormed in with their vulcans or whatever they could find. Pung was in her dark form, her body convulsing against the guards heavy hands._

_Krimson men pinned Pung against the wall, she snapped at Jak, purple electricity sparked around her. Jak was shaking, being carried off by Erol and a guard. He was shaking hard and putting fingers in his mouth. Pung was sent to the nurses' ward and Jak was sent to the examination chair. They were both knocked out, they were both bound. They would not escape._

And that was the first night that Jak and Dark had become the same being.

* * *

**THERE WE GOOOO. A new chapter, and things are getting heated and messed up. So Callisto is a bb boy. Who called it? The name obviously. Dark's being a very naughty boy... Taking control of Jaks body and such. What else will he do? -sips tea- Hmm, will Jak be able to control himself?**

**OOOH I LUUUUV DRAMA? DON'T YOU? -bounces- It's like a soap opera :)**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. Review ploooox.  
**


End file.
